Of Gentlemen and Bounty Hunters
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original BHG. It's kind of like the first one, but a little bit of a different storyline and hopefully better. This story is about Karl Shubaltz and a young woman called the Tiger of the Desert. More summary inside... plus rants.
1. Introductions

Okay… sorry about the delay. I've had a lot going on and had to put my stories at the bottom of my things to do list. Please don't ask…

Anyway, for those that have been following the drama of my first story, this is the second (technically the third) version of A Bounty Hunter's Gentleman. For the ones just coming in… ignore this if you want. I hope that this version will live up to the first. The first one is a great story, but it wasn't going where I wanted it to. This one is fitting more into my style that I've grown into. The first one is going to stay up, but be left incomplete… or not…

For all those who are new, I welcome you. This story is about Major/Colonel Shubaltz and his strange encounters with the notorious Bounty Hunter, the Tiger of the Desert. From when they first met to when they work together, along with the Guardian Force, to figure who is destroying Imperial cities. Will they find out before it's to late?

Yeah... I stuck at summaries. Live with... I have to. Sorry...

Either way, I hope that you all will enjoy this version. If not… I've got some thinking to do. Enough of me, please read and enjoy the latest version of A Bounty Hunter's Gentleman.

One more thing before I go. I have a huge, better than the entire Universe, thank you that goes out to my Beta Reader (editor), Tempest Kiro. With Tempest's help, I've been able to give you guys a better quality story. So HUGE thanks Tempest Kiro, you're so awesome.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Truce… its nice break… but how long will it last," Major Shubaltz couldn't help think out loud.

He and his men had been traveling all night to get to Tamarind Base. The base was on the outskirts of a small colony called Guthright. Although it was deep in Imperial territory, Guthright was still close enough to the border to experience problems extending from the war, however, it managed to avoid such issues.

"For how long," the Major sighed, "with a major force like mine and Marcus's coming in, how can these people remain at ease? This temporary truce… that all it is… temporary…"

"Sir," one of his men came over the radio, "Marcus's unit just reported in to Tamarind Base and they want to know our current location."

"Good," Major Shubaltz answered, "and tell them that we should arrive within the hour."

"Already have Sir," the soldier cheerfully reported, "hmm… Sir, Captain Schneider wants to speak with you."

"Put him through," the Major prepared himself to greet the Captain.

A small vid-screen popped up to his right, "Good afternoon Major Shubaltz," the Captain saluted.

"Good afternoon to you too Benjamin," Major Shubaltz saluted back.

"Being informal are we? Alright then, Karl, I pray that your journey has been uneventful," Captain Schneider smiled.

"So far so good," the Major gave a small laugh.

"I hope it will remain so," the Captain sounded a little serious.

"What's going on," the Major raised his eyebrow.

"I was debating on whether or not to tell you this now or wait until your unit got to base," the Captain got really serious, "but I think I should warn you."

_Oh no, the Truce… it must have broken,_ thoughts began to race through the Major's mind, "what's happen," he tried to ask calmly.

"Nothing, nothing Karl," Captain Schneider assured him, "I just wanted to warn you that the Beau Long Gang has settled in the area your unit is traveling in currently. I don't think they would attack a large unit like your's, but these bandits aren't exactly the brightest."

"The Beau Long Gang," the Major thought for a moment, "aren't they a group of bandits in the Republic?"

"Were in the Republic, were being the key," the Captain sighed, "apparently they've been run out and decided to move into the Empire."

"Run out? Who could have done that," Major Shubaltz asked with surprise. _I thought that the Beau Long Gang was one of the toughest groups around, even the Republican army was having trouble handling them. Who could have possibly made them turn tail?_

"Well, from what the boys in security said, it sounds like the Rebels were so frustrated with the Gang, they hired a group of bounty hunters to take care of them," the Captain explained, "as you can imagine, the bandits weren't happy about being ousted from their territory. So they have decided to take out their frustration on my small unit and have established themselves just outside Guthright… particularly the area you're going through right now."

"Is that so," the Major quickly checked his radar, "I'll make sure to keep an eye out for them. Is this why they're having my and Marcus's unit come to your base?"

The Captain shifted uncomfortably, "not exactly… the bandits are one thing, something that can be dealt with… they're just an annoyance. The real person or persons that the army is concerned about are the Rebel bounty hunters. Apparently the most notorious bounty hunting group is after them… you know… the Great Beasts," the Captain whispered.

The Major's eyes widened. He understood why the Beau Long Gang ran, "the Five Great Beasts of the Republic?! I thought that they were just over exaggerated rumors of a loosely formed bounty hunting group. I never thought that they were real," Major Shubaltz began to clinch the controls tightly.

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have given a second thought to a group of bounty hunters, but the rumors that had been leaking out of the Republic about the Five Great Beasts were nothing to ignore. Wild stories and legends told of five bounty hunters that instilled fear in the hearts of all and even made the Republican army stand down when they were on the hunt. The Five Great Beast of the Republic… the greatest and most feared group on Planet Zi.

"I can tell by your expression that you're a little worried about the prospect of facing the Legendary Beasts of the Republic, even if it is just one," the Captain sighed, "I don't blame you. I would rather face an entire battalion of Rebels then face them."

Major Shubaltz hung his head in shame, but laughed, "Sorry Ben. I guess I feel the same way. The thought of facing a group of individuals that was known for their… brutality… is somewhat…"

"Overwhelming," the Captain finished for the Major, "I know. I've been thinking the same thing. Rebels are one thing… these bounty hunters are another…"

"… Ben… hmm…," Major Shubaltz's radar picked up a Zoid signature, "I'll picking up a Zoid… not one of ours. I'm going to check it out," he zeroed in on the signature, "I'll report back when I can."

"Karl, do you want me to send back up to your position," Captain Schneider jumped.

"Hold on Ben…," the Major analyzed the situation, "as you said, the Beau Long Gang wouldn't attack a unit our size; I don't think we have to worry."

"And what if it's one of the Beasts," Captain Schneider pointed out.

A small smile formed on the Major's face, "bandits aren't the brightest, but a bounty hunter has enough sense to know when to fight and when to run."

The Captain sighed, "I understand. Report in when you can and call if you need any back up."

"Thank you Ben. Major Shubaltz out," the Major turned his attention back to the Zoid signal.

He couldn't quite tell what the Zoid was by just the signal. It didn't seem to have any coding signal that identified it. Either the pilot was encrypting it or it was an older Zoid that didn't have the code.

_Hopefully it's just an older Zoid with a just traveling individual,_ Major Shubaltz prayed, "Men, there is a Zoid signal three hundred yards ahead of us, just beyond those rocks. We are going to check it out before we head to base. Be on your guard and do continual scans of the surrounding area."

"Yes Sir," the radio echoed with his men's replies.

_Thank you men… I know you're tired, but I hope this won't be too much trouble,_ the Major pushed his Zoid in the direction of the other.

"The Zoid signal is within range Sir. Should I contact them," one of his soldiers asked over the radio.

"No… surround the area and wait for my orders," Major Shubaltz commanded, "Hemmer, Maritime and Johnson, your with me."

His Iron Kong and three Molgas headed towards the rocks; not knowing what lay in wait for them. Cautiously, the Major maneuvered around the rocks. A Zaber Fang stood just behind the rocks; its red paint was faded, almost to a point of being a rosy color, pieces of its armor were either dented or missing and one of the fangs was missing the sharp tip.

Major Shubaltz couldn't see any sign of the pilot or if it even had one. _This doesn't feel right… something is causing my stomach to turn… why do I feel like this,_ the Major asked himself.

"Sir, I am picking up a heat signature. A human sized one… I'm not sure though," Hemmer reported, "it might just be an animal."

"Good work," Major Shubaltz nodded his head in approval, "let's get out and see what the story is," he unbuckled himself.

"Should we do that without confirming the target," Maritime asked.

"It will be alright," the Major opened the canopy.

He jumped down to the desert floor. The sands shifted under his weight, causing his shoes to somewhat sink. Walking slowly over to the Zaber Fang, he kept looking for signs of a pilot.

_There,_ he saw what looked like to a pair of un-shoed feet protruding from behind the front right leg. He signaled his men to follow closely. They made their way over to the unmoving feet.

"Grr," the old Zaber Fang growled.

"Easy boy," Major Shubaltz tried to hush the irritated Zoid, "we just want to see if everything is alright."

The Zaber Fang ceased it's growling, but the Major could still feel its glare. He came around to where he saw the feet and placed his hand on his gun. He slowly walked up; there, lying up against the leg of the Zaber Fang, was a sleeping girl. Her long red hair fell over her slender shoulders, semi hiding her face. A sleeveless coat covered her body; her arms seemed to be holding something.

"It's a girl," Johnson remarked, "what is she doing out here all alone?"

"Excuse me, Miss," Major Shubaltz bent down and started to gently shake the young woman.

"Huh," the young woman shoot up and headbutted the Major.

"Ouch," they both held their heads in pain.

"Ohh, my head… huh," she looked over at him and blushed, "are you okay Mister."

"Major," all three men asked in concern, "are you alright Sir?"

"I'm fine," he rubbed his forehead, "how about you young lady?"

Her cheeks turned even more red, "who… me? I'm fine… thank you for asking," she smiled, "are you sure you're okay," she came up to his face, "you have a huge red mark on your forehead."

"Hey! Back off from the Major," Maritime yelled.

Major Shubaltz put up his hand, "it's okay men; she's just showing concern."

The young woman backed away and settled down to her original position. She was a very slender woman, but had good muscle tone. She wore simple green vest with a swirl pattern in gold, a pair of detached matching bell sleeves that came up to her elbows and a pair of tattered blue jeans. He couldn't see her eyes, however, because of the black sunglasses that she wore. Her tan coat still covered the bottom portion of her body and to her left sat a pair of boots that appeared to be military style with steel tips.

The bulge that Major Shubaltz noticed earlier was now moving frantically, like it was trying to escape.

"Oh… did we wake you," the young lady lifted up her coat, "so sorry Sahar."

"What do you have underneath there ma'am," Johnson reached for his gun.

"Stand down Johnson," Major Shubaltz glared over his shoulder, "now," he turned back to the young woman, "I'm sorry that I… startled… you," he looked down at what she was holding, "what in the…"

She was holding what looked like to be a large spotted cat, but it was too large to be an ordinary cat.

"Is that… is that a Ridged Back Desert Tiger," Maritime started shake.

"Yeah… so," she cuddled the little tiger in her arms, "he's just a cub and his eyes aren't even opened yet," she turned the cub in the Major's direction, "see."

It was true; the cub's eyes weren't open.

"I don't think that it's much of a threat men," Major Shubaltz tried to assure them… and himself.

"Are all Imperial soldiers afraid of little tiger cubs," she giggled.

"I'm not afraid of that thing," Maritime shouted, "Imperial Soldiers are afraid of nothing."

"Then you are all fools," she playfully chided. "I'm sorry…," she smiled, "I don't have much respect or manners… living in the Desert too long will do that to you."

_This is a very strange girl,_ the Major thought as he watched her closely,_ she's seems innocent enough, but I can't shake this feeling that I should… should arrest her. I'm usually like when I'm facing Republican soldiers or criminals… why would I feel like this with a young girl? She couldn't possible be part of the Beau Long Gang or one of the… no… she looks to innocent._

"Well… if you guys aren't going to introduce yourselves, I'll go ahead," she interrupted Major Shubaltz's thoughts, "my name is Avery and I guess that since ya'll are in those uniforms you probably want to see some form of Id and my registration. Right?"

Snapping back to reality, Major Shubaltz shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Avery; I am Major Karl Lichen Shubaltz of the 4th Land Battalion and these are my men, Lt. Daryl Hemmer, Private Samuel Maritime and Private Gary Johnson."

She smiled as she put on her boots, "pleasure to meet you… I guess you still want my info… right?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Johnson kept a close eye on her.

"Oh course, oh course," Miss Avery stood up, "here hold him for me," she handed Major Shubaltz the sleepy tiger cub.

"Ahh… I'm not…," the Major reluctantly took the animal.

"Don't worry; it's like holding a baby," she assured him, "just make sure that you support his head and butt."

The Major fumbled with the tiger, but it conformed to his arms and seemed very comfortable. Miss Avery headed to the other side of the Zaber Fang's leg. She quickly came back with an old looking rucksack. As she walked back around, she started to dig through the ancient backpack.

"I know have them in here somewhere," she started to pull out random items, "mmm… oh, here they are," she pulled out a little plastic card and a slip of paper, "here you go… oh… I guess I should take him first."

She took the sleeping cub back and cradled it on its back in her arms. Major Shubaltz took her papers and checked them over.

_Avery Talon… born in… huh,_ the Major's eyes went wide, "you're from the Republic!?"

A small smirked formed on her face, "I guess in my tired state, I gave you the wrong one… I'm sorry."

"Who are you," Hemmer pulled his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," her eyes narrowed.

"Grr," a low growling noise came from behind the Imperial Soldiers.

The Major glanced over his shoulder; there stood a strange tan leopard shaped creature. Its skin brightly glistened in the mid afternoon sun, like it was made out of metal. Its green unblinking eyes stared at Hemmer with malice.

"I would put that away if I were you," she warned, "Cronos there doesn't like it when anyone threatens me."

"Listen to her Hemmer," Major Shubaltz commanded.

"I can take the shot Sir," Hemmer whispered.

"Like that would do any good," Avery scoffed, "just be a good Soldier Boy and tell your unit to back down and I won't cause you or your people any trouble."

"You're one of those Beasts," Major Shubaltz turned back to her, "are you here for Beau Long?"

She raised her eyebrow, "I see… the Empire knows that I would follow him… interesting…"

"Beasts," the three men looked to the Major, "the bounty hunting group…?"

The Major clinched his fists, "I'm sorry men. I was going to tell you, but then I saw that Zoid signal. I should have told you before we investigated."

"You really mean that…," Avery rubbed her chin, "I'll explain, since I don't want things to overlap and I'm short on time." She wrapped the tiger cub in her coat and put it in her rucksack, placed it on the ground and cleared her throat, "I am indeed one of the Five Great Beasts of the Republic. I am known as the Tiger of the Desert… if that wasn't obvious enough," she motioned back to the Zaber Fang, "I am here for Beau Long and only him. I want no trouble with the army or with any citizens of the Guylos Empire."

"Are you done bounty hunter scum," Hemmer hissed.

Her eyes narrowed, then she moved quickly towards him. She was like a blur; Major Shubaltz could barely keep his eyes on her. The next thing he knew, she was standing in front of Hemmer, holding his gun to her abdomen and giving him the most horrible glare.

"Well… what are you going to do," she asked mockingly, "from you're last statement, it sounds like you don't like my kind… go ahead… pull the trigger… you know you want to."

_She's… she's crazy,_ the Major Shubaltz thought as Hemmer started to shake, "Lt.! Don't pull the trigger!"

"I… I…," he stammered.

Avery smiled and gently lifted Hemmer's hand and placed his gun back in its holster.

"Out here… hesitation will kill you," she turned her back to him, "if you do get to face the Beau Long Gang, don't hesitate… they won't. They're relentless and won't give you an inch. Major… was it," she asked towards the still stunned Major, "believe me when I say this: I just want Beau Long and only him. I don't want to cause any trouble for you or your people; in fact I would rather avoid you all together. So, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

"…," the Major just stared at her.

"Whatever," she shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

"Wait," the Major found his voice, "you promise that you are only here for Beau Long and nothing else. Do you promise this?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, "by the name that I have taken as one of the Great Beasts of the Republic and by my own vows that I've only spoken in my heart, I swear that I am only here for Beau Long and no other… you have my word."

Without another word, she walked over to her rucksack and picked it up. She motioned for the four soldiers to stand back. They didn't argue and backed away from the Zaber Fang. She whistled and the Zaber Fang lowered to the ground, the canopy was already opening. She gently placed the rucksack in the cockpit and hopped in herself. With a small salute, the canopy closed. The Zaber Fang slowly rose off the desert floor and walked in the direction of Guthright, the tan leopard bot quickly following after its larger counter part.

"Sir, the Zoid is leaving, should we stop it," one of the Major's men came over his handheld radio.

"… Let it go…," the Major continued to stare at the departing Zoid.

_Was she really one of the Great Beasts? Could that small girl really be one of those bounty hunters that people all over Zi fear and despise? Her face was too gentle… too kind…,_ Major Shubaltz tried to sort out his thoughts.

"Major Shubaltz," Johnson started, "was it wise to let her go? She claimed to be one of the Beasts… a bounty hunter… and that leopard robot… wasn't that an organoid?"

"There wasn't anything we could have done," Hemmer answered, "if she really was one of the Great Beasts, then we would have ended up dead if we had tried anything. I heard once that the Tiger of the Desert took out a Republican battalion when they were trying to capture… well I guess her. Imagine what she would have done to us… Imperial soldiers, not her own kind."

The three soldiers started to converse amongst themselves about the different, terrible rumors they heard about each Beasts. Some sounded plausible, others totally outrageous.

The Major turned back to his men, "let's get out of here… we need to report to base…"

"Sir," Maritime started to ask.

"I'll explain to Captain Schneider when we get to base," Major Shubaltz answered before his man could voice his question.

He headed back to his Iron Kong, still in a daze from what just happen. All sorts of thoughts were racing through his mind.

_If she really was this Tiger of the Desert, then how do I know that she won't cause trouble in town? How do I know that she won't want to cause trouble with the army,_ his mind reflected back to her last words,

"…_by the name that I have taken as one of the Great Beasts of the Republic and by my own vows that I've only spoken in my heart, I swear that I am only here for Beau Long and no other… you have my word."_

The Major shook his head, _I'll just have to trust her… trust that she keeps her promises… she seemed like she would be one to hold true to her vows._


	2. To Sneak and to Plan

Yay! It's time for chapter two! I'm actually surprised that I got so many reviews. I wasn't sure how you guys were going to response to me making another version. But I am happy to report that there were four reviews. And so, with that I say thank you to Sexii Lexii, ShadowRebirth37 (I will try to get to your stories, been very busy), Squared Spoon (do you like the new title?) and Shubaltz Crazist. Many thanks go out to you guys for giving this story a shot. I hope that you all will enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"… you're kidding me Karl," Ben looked at him in disbelief, "this red head girl, that you happen to find out in the middle of the Desert, with an old Zaber Fang, a Ridged Back Tiger cub and a strange leopard shaped organoid was the famed Tiger of the Desert?"

"That's who she claimed to be anyway," Karl sipped his coffee, "I don't know if she was telling me the truth, but the way she moved and the chance she took with Hemmer… well I don't think someone just claiming to be a 'famous' bounty hunter would do that."

"Not unless they were doing one hell of a ruse," Ben snorted. "How's your man, Hemmer? I image he's a little shaken up from that," he took a drink of his beer.

"He's fine, but as you said, he's a little shaken up," Karl sighed, "he keeps running through all the rumors and stories he has heard about the infamous bounty hunting group and keeps asking himself why he is alive."

Ben nodded his head, "I understand… facing someone that is said to be the second best bounty hunter on Zi is a little unnerving… probably even for someone like me."

"Me too," Karl agree, "I guess I keep doing the same thing. I keep wondering if I did the right thing; if I should have arrested her or at least detained her. What would have you done Ben?"

"Hmm?" Ben looked confused, "you're asking me? Well between you and me," he came close to Karl, "I would have been crapping in my pants if I knew that I was showing down with the Tiger of the Desert," he started to laugh.

A smiled formed on Karl's face as he started to laugh with his old friend. Captain Benjamin Harris Schneider wasn't the most eloquent soldiers, but he was a good man. He fought for his country and its people much like Karl. He didn't seem to give into the pressure that the bureaucrats exerted on all the military officers. In fact, he usually laughed at it… when they weren't looking or listening. Being a good natured man, Ben generally didn't let things like that affect him. Also being good natured, Ben like to have a good time when he was off duty. He actually convinced Karl to come to the local bar and get a drink that night. Though Karl didn't drink, he still would have a cup of coffee with his friend.

"But seriously Karl," Ben waved his hand, "I would have done the same thing you did. I wouldn't have risked any of my men and I know that's what had to be going through your mind at the time. I mean come on," Ben took another gulp of his drink, "the Tiger of the Desert has reportedly captured four of the ten most wanted criminals on Zi. She, as we now know, took down an entire battalion of Rebels… she's not someone to mess with."

"Did you hear the one about how she also ripped out a man throat for calling her a bitch," a feminine voice came from Karl's side, "of course that's just a rumor."

"What the," Karl turned to look to see who it was, "… it's you...,"

There sat next to him at the bar, the young woman that called herself the Tiger of the Desert. She was still wearing the same outfit from earlier, but this time she was wearing her sleeveless tan coat. The collar of the coat wrapped around her throat, forming a leather choker. She still had on her black sunglasses, but this time Karl could see hints of green irises. They looked like they were a shade of jade… deep… wonderful jade.

"Karl…," Ben stared, "… is that her…"

"Yes… yes it is," he stared as well.

The bounty hunter started too giggled at the two officers' blank stares, "you two should see the look on your faces."

Karl shook his head and came back to reality, "what… what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come in and get a drink," she asked innocently, "hey barkeep, give me a shot of whiskey and it better be strong."

The barkeeper grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured her a shot. He slid it down to her, but Karl stopped it.

"Hey, that's mine," she pointed to it.

"Are you even old enough to drink," Karl asked in a stern voice.

She reached over him and took the shot, "I can see over the bar, can't I," she gulped down the hard liquor, "wow… that was weak… oh well."

"That may work in the Republic," Karl said in a hushed voice, "but here in the Empire, you have to be twenty-one and over to drink."

"Opps… oh well," she shrugged her shoulders, "its not like it was strong or anything," she seemed to yell up to the barkeep, but he ignore her.

"I'm going to repeat myself. What are you doing here," Karl asked a little bit more sternly.

"And as I said before, I came in for a drink," she repeated herself, "and I needed a break… I can't track Beau Long all day ya know and would you stop staring down there," she huffed at Ben.

"Sorry… I've just never seen a bounty hunter up close," Ben continued to stare.

She rolled her eyes, "do I look any different from anyone else in here?"

"… no…," Ben rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Hold on, you said you were tracking Beau Long," Karl got interested, "where is he?"

She shrugged her slender shoulders, "don't know. I lost him when Big Cat, that's what I call my Zaber Fang, got overheated and we had to stop and rest. Then of course I ran into you, which ate up a lot of my time. I figured it would be best to pick up the scent in the morning. Beau Long won't be moving out in one night… I hope anyway," she sounded mildly annoyed by the thought.

"If I may ask something," Ben got serious.

"If you allow me the same liberty," she asked quickly.

"Granted. Why is a Republican bounty hunter risking so much to capture one man," Ben quietly asked, "I mean, you're pretty deep in Imperial territory and I assume you know what happens to your kind if we find you."

She started to trace her delicate finger around the edge of the shot glass, "because… he's hurt too many people… way too many… including myself… but I would need more than just one shot of weak whiskey to make me talk," she smirked.

"How many? I'll buy," Ben joked.

"Ben!" Karl turned to him, "she's a minor!"

"That you know," she got up from the stool, leaving some Imperial money for her single drink, "I better get to bed. I'm going to have a long day tomorrow. I advise the same for you two if you're serious about going after Beau Long." She started towards the door, but stopped next the Karl, "I guess I didn't ask my question you allowed me," she turned to them, "why haven't you turned me in yet? Even the Republican officers call me in when they find out who I am. Why not you guys?"

Karl and Ben looked to one another, not exactly knowing the answer themselves.

"I guess I haven't because I trust the Major's decision," Ben spoke up.

"And I guess I haven't because of the promise you made me," Karl admitted, "your words were very sincere. I couldn't help but believe that you would uphold your promise… Tiger of the Desert."

She gently smile, like she was happy, "it's Miss Avery while I'm in town and don't worry," she pulled down her sunglasses to reveal the most beautiful jade green eyes that Karl had every seen, "I will keep my promise. I made a promise to my mentor that I would hunt down Beau Long until either he was captured, dead or if I was and after three years," she ran her delicate fingers under Karl's chin, "I haven't given up yet and I'm not planning on it."

She once again headed to the door; with every step, her hips swayed back and forth, exaggerated by her long, tan coat. It was almost hypnotizing. Ben leaned over to watch her exit the bar until she was gone out of sight.

"… that was… interesting," Ben turned back to the bar.

"Yeah," Karl did the same.

"You know what," Ben started to smirk, "I think she like you."

Karl gave a small laugh, "I think you're right," he finished off his lukewarm coffee.

The next morning…

The sun had just risen in the east as Major Shubaltz watched Marcus's unit prepare to leave base. The higher ups decided that two Imperial battalions were too much to handle one gang of thugs. Marcus volunteered his unit to set out for the front lines, even though there was still a Cease Fire in effect. Major Shubaltz's unit was to follow as soon as the gang was captured or if the war started up again. The Major was a little angered by Marcus' rash decision to move out so quickly. His men didn't have enough time to rest and relax from their long journey. Just looking down at them, the Major could tell that they were still tired, but like good soldiers they continued to work and prepare for another journey.

"I wish Marcus would have at least allowed a rest day for them," Major Shubaltz sighed out loud.

He had given his own men the day off so that Intelligence could gather more information on the Beau Long Gang. So far they couldn't get much except what the Republic had put out about them.

"And what they had was pretty disturbing," the Major continued to talk out loud, "I wonder if it would be better for Marcus's unit to stay and assist?"

The question continued burn in Major Shubaltz's mind as he walked through the base. He didn't even notice when soldiers saluted him. Usually he would salute or nodded back as a sign of respect, but he was too preoccupied with the situation at hand. Could his and Captain Schneider's units handle the Beau Long Gang? What if they couldn't, would Marcus's unit be able to make it back in time?

"And what about Miss Avery… will she be in the midst of things? How much will she interfere? I've never had so much doubt in my entire career," the Major came to the outside, "well, Ben said that I should walk in town if I needed to clear my head."

The Major made his way out of the base to the nearby town. On the outskirts, people were loading up boxes of goods and equipment into trucks and hauling pads of Gustavs. The workers seem to be moving to an unheard rhythm as they stacked the boxes. Children, who were watching them, grew bored and went running down the streets towards the market place. Other children that were with their mothers want to go off and play with them, but they were held back and asked to stay close. Venders were shouting, trying to out due their competitors. It was rather noisy, but for some odd reason, the Major found peace in the hustle and bustle of the town.

_Ben was right, a walk through town has cleared my head,_ Major Shubaltz smiled as watched the scene.

The people of the town went about their business as if there wasn't a war going on or a fearsome gang of thugs on the outskirts of town. They seemed happy. The Major wished he could have the same peace of mind that these people had. Being a soldier, he couldn't obtain that until the war ended.

_Even then, I probably won't have peace of mind,_ the Major sighed as he leaned up against the wall, _I fear that I won't even get…_

He was pulled back suddenly by the waist; a hand covered his mouth to prevent him from making any loud noises. He was pushed up against the alley wall with his mouth still covered. Following the arm down to the body, he was surprised to see that it was Miss Avery with a rather smug look on her face.

"Good morning soldier boy," she greeted, "didn't think you would be caught off guard so easily," she took her hand away from his mouth.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to be pulled into a dark alley by a famous Republican bounty hunter this early in the morning," the Major said.

"And I wasn't expecting to find where Beau Long was hiding either, but pleasant surprises tend to happen," she smiled.

Major Shubaltz quickly scanned the area, then looked back down at Miss Avery, "where is he? Is he close? Is he going to attack the town? Does he… mmm…," Miss Avery put her hand back over his mouth.

"Too many questions…," she rubbed her temple with her free hand, "I haven't had my coffee yet this morning, but to answer some of your questions," she once again took her hand away from his mouth.

The Major waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Well," he asked somewhat impatiently.

"Well," she turned away from him, "location is free of charge, however…"

"Zoids numbers and defense system is not," the Major finished for her, "how much?"

She turned back around, "if you insist," she started to walk her fingers up his chest, "my price is simple enough… I want to take Beau Long… you or your guys can't touch him."

He grabbed her hand gently, "is that all… no money?"

Miss Avery placed her other hand on top of his, "no… no money. I just want Beau Long, of course," she playfully pulled away from his grip, "if I were to become incapacitated or died, you would have to finish the job… no matter what."

Major Shubaltz looked over at her in confusion, "what do you mean by 'no matter what'?"

"It's simple enough to understand," she leaned up against the opposing wall, "no matter what means no matter what. A guy like Beau Long doesn't need to be running around Zi anymore than he already has," she stared at the people going about their business, "they look so happy, don't they? Don't you wish you could have what they do? Even if it was just for day, wouldn't it be nice?"

_It's like she's penetrated my thoughts,_ the Major's eyes widen then he looked out at the people, "but people like us can't have that. Can we?"

She looked over at him in surprise and smiled, "can you read minds Major?"

"No, but I thought the same thing of you just a minute ago," he gave a small laugh.

Her smile got bigger and she joined his laughter. They laughed for another minute or two and settled down. Both turned their back to the townspeople.

"Beau Long… he's in the flat rocks just east of here," she said without breaking her gaze, "there's a hallow place and only ground penetrating radar will reveal their hiding place. I had to find it the hard way, of course… I always have to do things the hard way. Anyway," she moved from the wall, "as for the defenses and Zoids," she looked at the Major.

"I can only promise that I won't interfere, I can't promise for everyone else," he answered her question.

She sighed, "that's all I can expect, isn't it? Oh well… as for the defense and Zoid numbers, I would show you, but that's a little difficult in an alley…"

They both looked around the alley. It definitely wasn't the best place to discuss strategies to take on a dangerous Gang.

"I guess I'll have to come to your place," she walked over to him and leaned her back on his chest.

The Major could feel his cheeks to begin to turn red, "ahh… do you mean that you… want to come to the base?"

"What? Haven't you ever snuck a girl into your room before," she took his arm and wrapped it around her, "it's not that hard… heh heh…"

Thirty minutes and some blushing later…

Knock… knock… Major Shubaltz knocked on Captain Schneider's door.

"Enter," Captain Schneider's voice came muffled from behind the door.

The Major opened the door, came in and was quickly followed by another uniformed individual.

"Oh Karl, it's you," the Captain was sitting at his desk reading a book, "who's that behind you?"

"Your little bar buddy from last night," Miss Avery removed the hat from her head to reveal her long red hair, "hello."

"Karl…," Captain Schneider looked up at Karl.

"Don't ask Ben," Karl closed the door, "she has information on the Beau Long Gang that would be useful to us."

Ben just continued to stare up Karl in disbelief, then a devilish smile formed on his face, "so… you've finally snuck a girl in, but usually Karl you have to sneak them into Your room."

"Funny, I told him the same thing," Miss Avery smiled.

Karl started to blush, "can you please tell us about the Beau Long Gang?"

"He's never been with a girl," she turned to Ben, "has he?"

"None that I know of," Ben shrugged his shoulders.

Karl was about to say something, but Miss Avery put her hand over his mouth, "I've already told the Major where they are, he'll fill you in later, but now I need a computer to show you the schematics of the base."

Ben motioned that she could use his computer. She smiled as she walked over to it. As she walked over, she pulled something from the somewhat baggy uniform; it was disc. She opened the disc drive and popped the disc in. The computer came alive with information on the unseen gang base.

"Well… this is very useful," Ben bent over to get a closer look, "nice…"

The next day…

"Don't look so nervous Karl," Ben tried to hold back his laughter, "every boy sneaks a girl into base, it just took you way too long to do it."

Karl really didn't feel like answering Ben's jeers. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. His men were getting ready for the take down of a dangerous desert gang, there was a notorious bounty hunter in his quarters, she had spent the night there and she was going to have to 'hitch a ride' as she called it with him since her Zoid was still out of commission. This morning, he had a lot on his plate.

"Why don't you go check on our 'guest' and I see how the boys are doing," Ben nudged Karl in the ribs.

Karl nodded his head in agreement and started down another hallway to his quarters.

"Hey Karl," Ben called out, "you did remember to feed her? Right?"

Karl didn't turn around or acknowledge Ben's remark; that's exactly what he wanted. He just continued down the artificially lit hallway. It seemed to take forever, but really it was same amount of time it took him every time. He came to the door and looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was, so he went in.

"Miss Avery," he whispered as he entered.

"Yyyeesss," she slurred her answer.

She was sitting in a chair at Karl desk; she had change back into her 'normal clothing'. On her lap, there was the young tiger cub. She was bottle feeding it and it sucked happily.

"Miss Avery," Karl closed the door quickly, "you should still be in disguise! If someone were to walk in here and see you…"

"Shh," she put a finger up to her lip, "you're disturbing Sahar. Besides, I don't think just anyone would walk into a commanding officer's quarters without permission."

She had a point; no one would dare enter his quarters unless they had expressed consent. Karl released a sigh and walked up to the desk.

"So, when do we leave," she asked casually.

"In about in an hour," he started to explain, "Captain Schneider's unit and half of mine will keep the front busy while myself and the other half…"

"Plus me," she added for him.

"… plus you," he nodded in her direction, "will sneak in from the back, hopefully unseen. We'll go inside and neutralize the enemy."

"And I'll take care of Beau Long," Miss Avery reminded him.

"… yes… you'll take care of Beau Long," Karl sighed.

"What's wrong? I thought that a big time soldier boy like you would be getting psyched," she pulled the empty bottle from the still sucking cub, "at least I am. I always get excited right before the hunt. Besides, you're taking down a gang that could really do some damage to this town and its people. You should be happy."

Karl sat down on the bed and hung his head, "I just… I just don't know… I've been doubting myself for some time now. I don't know why either."

Miss Avery sighed, got from the chair and sat down next to Karl with the cub on her lap, "Major Shubaltz… if I may speak frankly," she started to rub the cub's back.

He only nodded his head.

"You've forgotten what you're fighting for," she spoke in a gentle tone, "tell me Major, why did you join the army?"

The Major raised his head and thought for a moment, "why… did I join the army? I suppose I joined because it's tradition in my family. All Shubaltzs that came before me have fought and died for the Empire. Like my father before me, I joined."

"Is that the only reason," she asked somewhat disappointed.

"Well, no… I also wanted to protect my country and all who inhabit it. I want to protect the peace… everyone should enjoy peace."

"Even people like you and me," she took his hand and squeezed.

Karl could feel his cheeks turning red, so he turned away, "tell me Miss Avery, why did you become a bounty hunter? It can't be a very easy life."

She started to blush herself as she pulled her hand away, "I guess I had very similar reasons… except for family tradition," she quickly added, "I wanted to protect people. So many times I have witnessed the horrors of this planet. I grew tired of it… I wanted to do something about it… but had no means to… until…"

Knock… knock… a light rapping came at the door.

"Yes," the Major remained calm.

"Sir, we are ready to move out. Captain Schneider is checking over everything," the soldier said.

"Thank you. Tell the Captain that I will be right there," Major Shubaltz answered.

"Right away Sir," the soldier walked away.

"I guess I should get back into that constricting uniform again," she frowned.

"Isn't it big enough," the Major asked somewhat surprised.

"Not in certain areas," she hinted.

"… oh…," he blushed.

Miss Avery started to blush too… a girlish blush that didn't seem to belong to a bounty hunter.

_Then again, most things about her don't say she's a bounty hunter,_ the Major thought as he looked down at the young woman, _she's from the Republic and she seems to believe me… maybe I just have to remember what I'm fighting for… for the people of the Empire… so they may once again live in peace._


	3. Into the Demon's Lair

It's that time again! No, it's not time to yell and scream at me for not finishing my stories... that's in an hour, front row seats are still available. It's time for another chapter and more of our Hot Major... drools... Anyway, since I'm in such a good mood, I'll spare you my usually rants. I will, however, give my thanks to those who reviewed. Many thanks go out to ShadowRebirth37 and Shubaltz Crazist (I wasn't sure if you were coming back, but glad to see you.) Thanks also go out to all those who read my story, thank you for the hits. And a huge, lovely Thank You goes out to my Beta Reader, Tempest Kiro. Every single one of you is awesome! ... sorry, on a major sugar rush... YEAH FOR SUGAR... bye bye for now...

Fair warning... this chapter is one of the reason why the story is PG-13...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Captain Schneider and Major Shubaltz lead the two units through the desert towards the location that Miss Avery had indicated. So far there were no signs of gang and no one had come to 'greet' them yet. It's not that the Major didn't trust Miss Avery's tracking abilities or her, but he was more or less hoping that the Beau Long Gang hadn't move to a different location. He wanted to ask her if that was possible and where they might have gone, but she was a little busy at the moment…

"Am I that ugly that you don't even want to sneak a tiny peak," she sounded a little hurt as she took off the Imperial uniform.

"No… it's not that…," Major Shubaltz averted his eyes as the young woman changed, "I just thought that you might have wanted a little bit more privacy when you changed."

"Ha," she laughed, "I'm use to traveling with the other Beasts and they're all men… some of them I question," she seemed to think for a moment, "anyway, there's no such thing as privacy when you're going through the desert, don't have a tent and you want to change into some P.J.s or fresh clothing. In the end, I don't care and well… they… well… stare."

"A gentleman should leave or at least avert his eyes when a lady is exposing herself," the Major closed his eyes for good measure, "a woman should only be seen by her husband… in that manner."

He felt her place her fingers on his eyelids and force them open; her face was in his, "are you offering?"

He jumped back in surprise and bumped his head against the seat. She put her hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles as she sat back down on the space behind the pilot's seat.

"I get to you, don't I," she laughed.

The Major rubbed the back of his head, "you… your mannerism… you just…," he couldn't find the words.

"You're not use to my kind of woman," she found the right words, "you're most likely use to women who are modest about their sexuality and dress a little bit more… well they wear more than I do," she looked down at her clothing. "Ryu was right, Imperial soldiers are easy to fluster," she smiled.

"Ryu, who's that," Major Shubaltz wanted to change the conversation.

"Oh, you don't know who Ryu is," she seemed surprised, "well you might not. The full name that he has taken is The Grey Dragon of the East. He's the number one Bounty Hunter on Zi," she was proud to say, "everyone calls him Ryu because it's easier and he said that in an old language, Ryu means Dragon, so it's fitting."

"Ryu huh? I'll have to remember that," the Major stared out into seemingly endless desert.

"Trust me, you won't forget him once you meet him," she giggled as she blushed, "he's one of the few Bounty Hunters that doesn't try to hide his identity. He'll tell you up front who he is and it's up to you to clear the way, run or fight. Everyone usually does the first two. He always told me to do as he says and not as he does though."

"He taught you? You were taught the top bounty hunter," the Major was a little surprised, but it made sense considering her reputation, "he was the one you made the promise too?"

Miss Avery blushed as she looked down at her feet, "yes, he took me in after… certain events and taught me everything I know… he's like an older brother to me… and as for the promise… I can't explain," she shyly smiled at him.

_She looks both sad and strangely happy,_ the Major commented to himself,_ knowing this Ryu character has made an obvious impression on her, but at the same time she seems sad to say that she met him… I wonder what event she was eluding too…_

"Hey Karl," Captain Schneider popped up on a vid-screen, "we're almost there. You and the men that are coming with you better split off and start making that loop we discussed."

"Thanks Ben, will do," Major Shubaltz thanked him.

"Oh, Miss Avery," the Captain noticed her different clothing, "you looked so good in that uniform. Why did you change… how did you change," he gave a devilish glance at Major Shubaltz.

"It was way to uncomfortable," she smiled, "both in body and soul. I really don't see how you military boys can stand it," she shrugged her shoulders, "as for changing… I'm use to small places already occupied by others and," she lend over the Major, "your boy, Major Shubaltz, here was very respectful."

The Captain sighed, "that's what I was worried about… oh well, Captain Schneider out," the vid-screen went down.

"What did he mean by that," she went back to her hiding place.

The Major hung his head, "nothing… that's just Ben for you."

Twenty minutes later…

The midday sun beat down on the Major and his men as they checked out the back entrance of the hidden base. A few bandits had come in and out, but they didn't seem to notice the group of soldiers. Captain Schneider hadn't started the attack yet, he was waiting for Major Shubaltz's signal. And Major Shubaltz was waiting for the activity level to decrease around the back door.

"Sir, how long are we going to wait," Hemmer asked as he put the binoculars up to his eyes.

"As long as it takes," the Major looked through his own pair.

Another set of bandits came out into the desert sun. They just seemed to be talking, not much else. Though there was only two of them, the Major still didn't want to take the chance that there could be more just inside.

"Watch for any signs of alarm or major movement," Major Shubaltz commanded, "I'm going to do a quick check with Captain Schneider to see how he is doing."

"Yes Sir," his men quietly acknowledged.

Major Shubaltz bent down and slowly moved over to the hidden Zoids. They were hidden behind some rocky outcroppings; the only way the enemy could have seen them is if they were looking for them. The Major had asked that Miss Avery stay out of sight until he was ready move. She was a little annoyed by his order, but so far she was listening. He really couldn't understand why she was doing what he told her to.

"Miss Avery," he called up to the Iron Kong cockpit.

There was no answer.

"Miss Avery," the Major started to climb up into the Zoid.

The cockpit was empty.

The Major clinched his fists,_ she's… gone,_ he released a heavy sigh.

Beep… beep… a strange little communicator started to beep at him from his seat. It was no more than an inch long and maybe as thick as a thin cracker. The Major picked the device and pushed a small button that was blinking.

"Hello," the Major cautiously asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to pick up," Miss Avery sounded annoyed.

"Where are you," Major Shubaltz sounded equally annoyed.

"Where do you think… in the hideout and man is it messy in here," she sighed, "look, I got tired of waiting and so I thought…"

"I told you to stay put and wait until I said to move," the Major gritted his teeth, "you have disobeyed a direct order…"

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me soldier boy! I'm not one of your men that you can just command around ya' know. Remember, I am a Republican and a Bounty Hunter on top of that," she hissed.

"…," the Major sighed, "I'm sorry Miss Avery, but I only told you to stay here for your protection. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Snort… snort… HAHA…," she started to laugh, "soldier boy, you kill me; stop thinking that I am so helpless. It's true that I couldn't have taken on the whole gang by myself and I needed your help, but I still am the Bounty Hunter, Tiger of the Desert. Now, I'm going to cause a distraction. Captain Schneider's and your units should be able to move then. Come to the large area that I showed you, I'll be waiting for you there. From there you and your boys can take the gang down from the inside, while I take care of some business…," she sounded like she was getting excited, "get ready to move in five minutes and take the communicator with you."

"Understood," the roles reversed for Major Shubaltz.

He didn't have any other choice but to follow the aggressive bounty hunter's plan. It wasn't the most ideal situation. There, however, wasn't anything that he could do at the moment. With nothing else to do, he slipped the communicator into the cuff his glove and radioed the Captain.

"Captain Schneider," Major Shubaltz called over the Iron Kong's radio.

"Are we getting ready to move in," the Captain asked with a yawn.

"Don't fall asleep on me Captain and yes, prepare for the assault. Miss Avery has decided not to wait. She should be starting some trouble in the next five minutes," he explained.

"Understood Major. I'll make sure the boys are ready to go," it sounded like the Captain took hold of his Zoids controls, "we'll keep them busy for you."

"Thank you Captain," the Major was about to disconnect.

"Oh and one more thing Major," Captain came back on, "keep the young lady safe."

Major Shubaltz gave a small laugh, "I promise… that is if she let's me…"

The radio went silent as the Major jumped back down to the desert floor. Quietly and swiftly, he made his way back to his men. They were still watching the two bandits that had come out earlier.

"What's the word Sir," Hemmer asked.

"We're going to be moving within five minutes," the Major answered.

He wasn't sure what Miss Avery was going to do; he was just going to have to be patient until then.

BOOM… BANG… an explosion originated from the interior of the base.

The two bandits ran inside; most likely to investigate.

"Okay men!" Major Shubaltz ordered his men to follow.

The group of twenty men ran down from their hiding place along the rocky wall. Even the bandits would be preoccupied with the explosion; Major Shubaltz still wanted to exercise caution as they entered the base. He and his men ready their weapons drawn as they came up to the entrance. Looking around the corner, he checked to see if anyone was still guarding the area; it was clear. The Major nodded to his men and they entered the dimly lit hallway.

The hallway looked like a narrow tunnel that was manmade and lights looked like they were quickly put up without much though to their placement. There was no cover if the bandits decided to surprise the Imperial force. The Major was hoping that Miss Avery's distraction would hold them off long enough for him and his men to get to a better place. The tunnel started to widen until it open to a large carven; the room that Miss Avery indicated. They came to the opening and stopped to see if any bandits were present. They were met with a different sight.

Miss Avery was standing in the middle of the room, ten or twenty men were lying around her feet. She was a little out of breath and he face was red, like she had been working out.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," she greeted Major Shubaltz as he entered the room. "Sorry about being impatient, but I can't play the waiting game for long period of time and," she pointed down to the unconscious men, "I could use the work out," she flexed her arm.

Click… click… all the men aimed their weapons at her.

She was about to say something, but the Major interrupted her, "stand down. She's on our side. Thank you Tiger of the Desert for assisting the Imperial Army in the capture of these dangerous men," he gave a small bow.

His men were a little confused, but they soon lowered their weapons.

Miss Avery began to blush, "no need to bow to a low life like me." She cleared her throat, "there are more important things to take care. Is the Captain going to start his attack…?"

BOOM… rumble…

"Never mind," she sighed, "I advise that your men take care of the rest. There should only be about twenty or so left," she thought.

"DIE BITCH," an armed man emerged from the opposite side of the room.

He was about to fire, but was soon on the floor with a leopard shaped creature on top of him. The man struggled for a moment, then realized what was holding him down. His eyes went wide and then he passed out.

"Make that about nineteen," she corrected her numbers and turned to her organoid "good boy Cronos," she clapped her hands together.

The mechanical leopard walked up and sat down in front of her. She patted him on the head as he started to make a purring noise.

"Did you take care of the Zoids," she asked as she continued to rub him.

He nodded his head and growled in pleasure.

"You're so good," she smiled, "now, go to Big Cat and finish taking care of him."

The leopard Zoid rubbed up against her and headed in Major Shubaltz's direction. It walked passed him and his men without any incidence. It disappeared down the hallway, heading towards the exit.

"Was… was that an organoid," one of his men asked.

"Yes, but not quite like ones you hear about in the old legends," Miss Avery gave a glare to ward off any ideas of taking her organoid, "he can't enhance a Zoid's or a pilot's abilities or strengths; he's only able to heal any Zoid he jumps into… that's all." She walked over to where the armed man emerged, "down this hallway there is a fork. The one on the left leads to the Zoid hanger and where Beau Long's men will be heading there to try to fend off your Captain's attack; they'll find that difficult when their Zoids won't listen to them," she started to laugh.

"What did your organoid do," the Major asked.

"Cronos might not enhance Zoids, but he does have a honey tongue," she smirked, "if you know what I mean."

The Major matched her smirk, "understood," he turned serious, "where does the other hallway lead to?"

She too grew serious, "to Beau Long… remember what you promised me in exchange for my information."

"You get to deal with Beau Long," the Major recalled his promise.

"Good…," she turned away from the group of soldiers, "see you later… hopefully...," she quickly ran down hallway and disappeared.

"Sorry, again, men that I didn't tell you…," Major Shubaltz started to apologize.

"Don't worry about it Sir," Hemmer spoke for the men, "we understand. You wanted to take out this gang before they caused too much trouble for Guthright, for its citizens. Obviously the bounty hunter was able to get information that we couldn't and you wanted for us to be safe. Without her… we might have lost a few good men."

A small smile from the Major's face, "thank you men. I couldn't ask for a better unit. But now is not the time to get sappy, we have a mission to carry out."

"Yes Sir," his men agreed with a cheer.

Their enthusiasm renewed the Major's faith in his own decisions. If his men trusted his choices, then he knew that he could too. With his men right behind him, Major Shubaltz headed in the direction that Miss Avery had just gone. Just like the entrance of the base, this hallway was manmade, but the lighting and width were a little bit better. Just up ahead there was the fork in the hallway. There was no sign of Miss Avery and maybe that was a good thing or possibly a bad one.

"Lt. Hemmer," he called back.

"Yes Sir," Hemmer came up next to him.

"Take the unit to the hanger and apprehend the rest of the gang members. Captain Schneider will be along soon enough to help out if you need it. I'm going to go assist Miss Avery with Beau Long," Major Shubaltz commanded.

Hemmer looked at him in surprise, but he understood why his commander was doing it. He gave quick salute and motioned for the men to follow him down the hallway leading left. Major Shubaltz fell behind the group and took the right path to what he didn't know. He was going to hold true to his promise, but he was also going to keep his promise to Captain Schneider.

The hallway seemed to extend forever with no end in sight.

_Surely I must be getting close,_ the Major picked up his pace,_ there were no other passages that she could have gone down._

"… so Beau… we meet again…" a gargled voice came from his glove.

_The communicator! I almost forgot about it,_ he pulled the tiny device from its hiding place.

"Well if it isn't the little redhead… you've grown up," a low male voice came on, "so you here to finish it? Can't my brother do his own dirty work? Or is he to old to hunt anymore?"

"You know very well why Ryu refuses to hunt you," Miss Avery sounded angry, "he couldn't live with himself if he was the one to take you down."

The male voice started to laugh, "so, I'm wanted dead now? Not even going to try to take me back alive?"

"No…," she paused, "there is no point in taking you in alive anymore… Ryu has realized this…"

"I see… then he has grown wise," the male voice sounded pleased, "enough talk, Tiger… it's time to die."

"You first," the sound of slamming fists could be heard underneath her words.

That was the end of the conversation; now, only the sounds of a harsh battle could be heard. The Major could only image what those two were doing. The Tiger of the Desert facing off with a man that had an extremely bloody past… so bloody that the government was afraid to put him on the most wanted list less it would provoke him to do more.

_Beau Long is a very dangerous man… too dangerous for one person to handle alone,_ the Major hurried even more, "even if she is the Tiger of the Desert."

The hallway started to open up and lead to another large room. The Major cautiously entered.

WHAM… thud… skid… a body rolled towards him. It was Miss Avery; she had just taken a massive blow to the jaw. The Major ran to her side to see if she was alright. She pushed herself off the ground slowly; blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Miss Avery, are you alright," he helped her the rest of the way up.

"Yeah," she wiped her mouth, "he just caught me off guard," she spit blood in the direction her foe.

A large burly man with fierce red eyes stared at the pair. He had to be at least twice the size of the Major and had arms to match. He towered over Miss Avery and Major Shubaltz and had to be at least six feet tall or taller. He truly was a giant among men.

"Is that him," Major Shubaltz gritted his teeth.

"Yeah… Beau Long," Miss Avery confirmed.

"Well if it isn't the Son of the Empire," Beau Long began to laugh, "and here I thought I was lucky to just have the infamous Tiger of the Desert to kill, but you certainly have added to my entertainment… heh… this will be loads of fun."

"Sorry to disappoint Beau, but I will be your only opponent today," Miss Avery started to pull something from her sleeves.

A cruel smiled formed on Beau Long's face, like he had been anticipating Miss Avery's move, "do think those little butter knives will do anything against me."

"And don't underestimate me Beau… I've… grown since we last fought," Miss Avery gritted her teeth.

"Miss Avery," Major Shubaltz whispered over to her, "if we work together, we might be able to take him down without much bloodshed…"

She shot a terrible glare in his direction, "you might not want bloodshed, but I do. His blood must flow to pay for all the lives he has taken or ruined! He will not walk out of this place alive!"

With that last statement, she ran towards Beau Long; her weapons, a pair of decorated daggers, glisten in the artificial light. Beau met her attack face on and without a flinch. They exchanged blow for blow; Miss Avery stabbing and slashing, Beau punching and jabbing. Many blows weren't making contact; each one seemed to be able to dodge or block the other.

_There's got to be a way that I can get in there and help her,_ the Major watched the battle scene.

They were staying close, just out of arms reach of each other. There were no openings, nothing that the Major could see. It was like Miss Avery was trying to keep him from interfering.

Slash… drip… drip… dark red blood began to drip from somewhere between the two interlocked combatants. The Major couldn't tell who was bleeding; he was hoping that it wasn't Miss Avery.

All of a sudden, Miss Avery jumped back; her daggers stained with fresh blood. Beau took a few steps back, holding his abdomen while blood seeped around his hands. Foam was starting to form around his mouth, like he was a rabid animal. His eyes seemed to glow red with anger and veins began to pop out all over his body.

"Somebody's pissed," Miss Avery nonchalantly observed as she brought her daggers up for another attack.

Beau didn't say a word, but only grunted and groaned like a wild animal getting ready for a charge. Without warning he ran towards Miss Avery and Major Shubaltz. She readied herself, either to jump out of the way or attack. Major Shubaltz prepared to counterattack the reckless charge. Beau didn't seem impressed by his decision to take him head on, in fact he smiled as he veered towards the Major. Miss Avery noticed the deviation in direction and changed her plans. The raging man was almost within range of the Major and he made ready for the attack.

_Almost there,_ Major Shubaltz watched for the right moment,_ almost there… just in… huh?!_ He noticed that Beau had changed his speed just enough to get closer than the Major wanted.

Whoosh… bam… Major Shubaltz landed with a hard thud with Miss Avery on top of him. She had managed to push him out of the way before Beau had made contact with him.

"Don't be in such a hurry to die," Miss Avery whispered to him as she got off of him.

"I had a plan," the Major angrily answered.

"… don't care," she turned her attention back to Beau, who seemed to come back to himself, "I said for you not to interfere and I would give you this base. Keep your promises Major," she glared down at him.

He gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry Miss Avery, but I can't do that. Beau Long is too dangerous for one person to handle alone, even if they are one of the top bounty hunters on Zi. No," he said with determination, "I will not let you fight this monster on your own."

"And for your safety," Miss Avery's voice turned gentle, "I can't let you fight this monster. Please… let me finish what he started eighteen years ago."

Clap… clap… clap… Beau started to applaud, "what a wonderful show. Tiger, I had no idea that you could care for someone outside the Beasts, especially an Imperial Officer. No matter, I was going to kill you first, but I think I'll take out your little soldier friend… since he seems to mean so much to you."

Her eyes went wide as he finished his sentence, not with anger, but with fear. Her whole body began to tremble, like she was afraid that Beau was going to follow through with his threat.

"Don't underestimate your opponent," the Major shot up and passed the frozen bounty hunter.

Throwing some quick punches at Beau's face, Major Shubaltz hope to catch him off guard. He was relentless with his sudden attack; punching, jabbing, throwing anything he could at Beau; not giving him a chance to fight back. Beau stumbled back from the onslaught of fists from his smaller opponent, not expecting so much fight.

The Major stopped and let Beau back away. He looked to see if Beau had any intention of fighting back. He was still bleeding from where Miss Avery had stabbed him and few bruised were starting to form from the Major's attack. Beau, however, didn't seem impressive.

"Is that all you've got," he snidely asked.

"More if you want it," Major Shubaltz steadied his stance.

"Alright then," Beau cracked his neck, "but this time, I'll go first," he swung widely.

It was easy enough for the Major to annoy and counterattack with a quick jab to the chin. Beau was unaffected. He swung his arm again; the Major was ready.

"Don't think it's the same," Beau whispered as his arm flew over the Major's head.

Major Shubaltz barely had enough time to avoid Beau's second punch. Jumping back, the Major landed next to the still frozen Miss Avery. She seemed to be in a daze and didn't notice the fight that was going on right behind her.

"Major…," she turned her head towards him.

"Miss Avery," he was relieved to see that she snapped out of it.

Wham… she punched him in the stomach. Major Shubaltz grabbed his abdomen as he fell to his knees in pain. She was a lot stronger than he had anticipated.

"… wh… why...," he coughed out.

"Because," she turned to face Beau, "I am the Tiger of the Desert and I don't need help from a soldier boy like you. You want him alive… I want him dead… I won't lose the chance to take his life again… you're… no longer needed," she brought up her boot and gave a swift kick to the Major's chest, "I'm not Miss Avery… it's Tiger…"

He tumbled for a few feet; finally stopping on his side where he watched her raise her daggers and rushed towards Beau. The two met with a horrible crash; Beau's massive body seemed to engulf her small one. He was soon pushed back by Tiger's kick. She ran towards him with her daggers poised for attack. Stabbing and slashing, she was like a wild animal fighting for her life even though her opponent was not fight back.

Whoosh… Beau swung his arm over Tiger's head, but she dodged it like Major Shubaltz had earlier. However, unlike the Major, she wasn't able to dodge his second attack. She went flying through the air and tumbled passed Major Shubaltz, who had managed to sit up. She slowly sat up, bringing her hand up to her left eye in the process. Blood began to drip from behind her hand.

"Are… are you… alright," Major Shubaltz asked in pain.

"No… she's not," Beau answered for her, "she knows what that means."

"What," he turned to Tiger, "what is he talking about?"

"This wound… it's a mark… a mark of death," Tiger whispered, "he does to all that he kills or will kill. It means… my death…"

"Yes, but right now," a terrible grin formed on Beau's face, "I'll first kill your soldier boy over here," he started to walk towards the Major.

He held out something that shimmered… it was one of Tiger's daggers.

_He must have grabbed it when he punched Tiger,_ Major Shubaltz stood up in pain.

"Standing to meet your fate," Beau continued to grin, "how… honorable."

The Major gritted his teeth. He wasn't quite sure how fast he could move at this point, but he had to do something.

_My gun! I almost forgot about it,_ the Major pulled his gun from its holster.

"To slow," Beau grabbed the muzzle and turned it away from him, "I afraid it's time for you to die now… Major," he pulled the dagger back.

The Major tried to move but the pain in his chest was too great. The dagger flashed in the artificial light as it made its way towards his chest.

Drip… drip… drip… blood started to trickle down the hilt of the dagger. Major Shubaltz looked down at where the dagger should have entered. Instead he saw the back of Tiger; she had jumped in front of him and had taken the blow.

"Major," she coughed, "you… okay?"

"Tiger…," the Major was in shock.

"So… you do care about him," Beau laughed, "well you'll be seeing one another real soon," he pulled the dagger from her abdomen.

"First," she spit out some blood, "I see you in Hell."

She took hold the Major's gun and brought it up to Beau's chin.

Click… bang… thud… she pulled the trigger with Major Shubaltz; Beau Long fell to the ground; a single shot through the head took him down.

The Major still held the gun where it was, but Tiger's hand dropped. She slowly sunk to the ground. He snapped out of his stupor and quickly caught her underneath the arms. They both settled down to the ground; the Major gently cradling her in his arms.

Blood was pouring from her wound, oozing from the gash on her left eye and dribbling out of her mouth. The Major put his hand over the wound and applied pressure. She slowly moved her hand over his and squeezed.

"… Major… it's okay," she whispered, "I have been marked with death… I soon will either join my parents in heaven or go into Hell with Beau… either way… I can… die…," a tear ran down her cheek, "Major Shubaltz…"

"Miss Avery, please be quiet and reserve your strength," Major Shubaltz tried to hush her.

"I'm… I'm… afraid to die," her voice cracked.

Major Shubaltz felt her hand go limp and her body shutter. She was dying; fading fast with no hope of surviving her fatal injury.

"Hold on Miss Avery," he ignored his own pain, "I'll get you out of here."

He gently lifted her up and started down the hallway to find help. He only hoped that Miss Avery could hold on until he was able to get her back to base; just enough to get to the Infirmary.

_Please Avery…,_ he said a silent prayer.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Okay guys, this chapter is a little shorter than the last ones, but hopefully it will be entertaining. I've been in such a good mood lately that I'm not going to rant up here... you can stop cheering now... thank you. So, I will go ahead and do the shout outs for last chapter. Many lovely thanks go out to Squared Spoon (I'm glad you like the new title) and a new reviewer, SnowWolf007. Thank you for your input and wonderful words. Also thank you to all those who read the story; thank you for taking your time for reading. I would also like to thank my lovely and oh so wonderful Beta Reader, Tempest Kiro. Alright, I'm done up here. Please enjoy the chapter.

Fair warning, I'm a little stuck on chapter 5, so it might be a little while... sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

One month after the takedown of the Beau Long Gang…

The green light from the clock said 3:23 AM as the Major stared at the ceiling. He had lain awake since the clock said 12:45 AM. Sleep wouldn't stay or come for the Major. So many thoughts were running through his head. Why was his Unit being dispatched to the Front Line if the Cease Fire was still in effect? Why were the members of the Beau Long going to be transferred to the Delsene Prison just to be executed and why were they even being executed? It was true that they were part of a group of bandits that caused problems for Captain Schneider and his men, but no one was ever severely injured or killed. The Captain was even arguing the judgment, but the ruling was final. It just didn't make sense. There was no trail, no judge, no jury… just a ruling and a sentence, both handed down by Minster Prozen.

"Is it really justice…," the Major sat up in bed, "or is it just the wimp of one man? Is it truly the justice of the Empire to sentence twenty-three men to their death without them defending themselves first? Is it not in the Law that a man has the right to a trail and to be judged by a panel of his peers?"

"Not during a war soldier boy," a familiar voice came from a dark corner of the room.

"Who's there," the Major pulled his gun from its holster that hung from the bed post.

"Geez, is that anyway to treat a woman," Miss Avery appeared from the shadows with her hand up, "and here I thought you were a gentleman," she pouted.

She was wearing a black vest with a starry night scene on it. Her jeans were the same ones she always seemed to be wearing. A pair of black detached bell sleeves covered her arms. She had removed the gauze pad that covered her injured eye. The doctor said that there was still sight in her eye, but there would always be a scar. Miss Avery didn't seem to mind when the doctor told her that, in fact she said it was a badge of honor.

"Miss Avery, what are you doing in here," Major Shubaltz asked somewhat loudly.

"Shh," she quickly put her hand over his mouth, "you'll wake up the entire base if you keep up like that. Now, are you going to behave?"

The Major nodded his head.

"Good," she lower her hand and sat down on the bed, "so… what are you still doing up? Don't you have to leave the base in four hours? You should really be resting ya know. I would've thought that a soldier boy like you would know that… mmm…mmm," the Major put his hand over her mouth.

"You're the one that should be resting," he said in a stern hushed voice, "I may have to get up in a few hours, but you're still very injured and should still be in bed. Does Nurse Ryan have to strap you in again?"

Miss Avery pulled his hand away, "… no… I don't like being strapped down… remind me of my first job," she shuttered, "anyway, I wanted to say goodbye before I go…"

"I was going to…," he realized what she said, "wait… WH... MMM," her hand came over his mouth again.

"SHH! Geez," she gave her own stern look, "let me explain."

She let him settled down for a moment before she started to talk.

"Listen Major, it's been a month since… we … took down Beau Long. I've pretty much healed and Cronos tells me that Big Cat is repaired. It's… time that… I go," she looked down at floor.

"Miss Avery, you don't have to," Major Shubaltz scooted over to her, "Ben… Captain Schneider will watch over you. He'll make sure that you're taken care of…"

She slowly raised her head until her eyes met his; they were filled with sadness but somehow there was happiness too.

"Major Shubaltz… Karl… if you allow me," she blushed.

"…," he nodded his head.

"Karl… I know that Ben would take very good care of me. Both of you and your men have been very good to me," she smiled, "that's rare in my world, but all good things must come to end… I… overheard something that confirmed that."

Karl looked at her in confusion, "you… you were in the room when we were talking to Minster Prozen?"

"… not exactly," she looked over at his gloves.

"The little communicator," he got up from the bed and picked up his gloves.

He was wearing them when Ben called him in for a private call. It was from High Command and it was new orders… orders to move out… go to the Front Lines once again. The Cease Fire with the Republic was still in effect, but they weren't going to take the chance that the enemy might strike. Karl didn't think the Republic would do such a thing; they had to be tried just like the Imperial Army. He had his orders though, he and his unit was to head out the next day.

Karl was expecting that, he was a soldier after all and he went where he was told. That wasn't so much bothering him and he was pretty sure that Miss Avery wasn't worried about that either. No, she was worried about what else Minster Prozen said.

"He knows… or suspects something," she started again, "at least, that's what it sounded like. I… I don't like that guy… and I didn't even see him… but for some odd reason, just hearing his voice creped me out," she pulled her arms tightly around herself and started to shuttered.

"It's okay Miss Avery," Karl sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

He understood how she felt. Minister Prozen was not one of Karl's favorite people. He always gave Karl an uneasy and eerie feeling. There was something off about him. Even through Miss Avery didn't see him; she still felt the same way he did.

"Miss Avery…," he started.

She looked up at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck, "thank you Karl… for helping," she whispered in his ear, "not just with Beau Long, but with everything. I always thought Gentlemen only existed in fairy tales, but now I know that's not true… I'm…," she slightly pulled away so she could look him in the eyes, "I'm so happy that I met you… I wish… everyone could be like you…," a tear rolled down her scared cheek.

Karl was about to say something, but she pushed her lips into his. He wasn't sure if he should pull away or give the same passion she was. Her lips were like two soft rose petals. They pressed gently into his, but had such passion and force behind them. She slowly pulled away. Karl felt like his soul was parting with him as her lips left his. His head was starting to spin and the world was growing dark.

"What… what did you… do," he asked as he fell back onto the bed.

"I gave you a small dose of Natex," she caught his head and placed it down gently, "it will make you sleep for awhile… you could use it," her smiling face appeared in front of his, "I'm so sorry Karl," she stroked the side of his face, "but I know you would try to stop me."

"Miss Avery," Karl tried to stay awake.

"Shh," she put a finger to his lips, "its okay. We were going to have to say goodbye at some point. Whether it was tonight, tomorrow or fifty years from now, it has to be said…"

"Miss…," he tried to speak again.

"Karl," she came down next to his ear, "my real name is Destinara. Avery is my middle name. Destinara Avery Aceton… and I am… the Tiger of the Desert… you're now the sixth man to know my true name… don't tell any…"

He didn't hear what else she said, he passed out.

The next day…

"… Major… Karl… WAKE UP," someone was trying to shake him awake.

"… huh," he slowly opened his eyes.

"Finally," Ben came into focus, "you were out like a light and here I was worried about you not being able to sleep."

"… what… what happened," Karl sluggishly sat up.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last half an hour," Ben explained, "I was about to go get the doctor, I thought you might have been dead and," he leaned in, "Miss Avery is gone."

"…," Karl thought to last night.

"_We were going to have to say goodbye at some point. Whether it was tonight, tomorrow or fifty years from now, it has to be said…"_ her works echoed in his head.

"Karl… is there something you're not telling," Ben asked, "and aren't you in the lease bit concerned?"

"… she… she said goodbye to me… last night," Karl was still trying to wake up, "she knew that I would try to stop her… she did something to me… Natex…," he tried to remember.

"Natex… that's a paralyzing agent… the Sleeping Death potion is the more common name I think," Ben rubbed his chin, "how did she…," a sinister smile formed on the Captain's face.

"It's too early for that Ben," Karl gave a stern glare.

"Well… either way, we have to find her and figure out how she managed to get passed my men," he started to head towards the door.

Knock… knock, "Sirs," it was one of Ben's men, "we just received a report from the Prison Caravan."

"What is it," Ben opened the door.

The soldier saluted, "the Prison Caravan was attacked by a Zaber Fang Sirs! All the gang members from the Beau Long Gang escaped!"

"What?!" both Karl and Ben said at the same time.

_No way it could have been… she wouldn't have… why? I didn't agree with the sentence either but… I wouldn't have…,_ so many thoughts were running through Karl's head.

"Were there any causalities," Ben quickly asked.

"No Sir, just some minor damage and frozen command system," the soldier happily reported, "but there's something else Sirs…"

"What?"

"Major Marcus' Unit was in the area and responded to the Caravan distress call," the soldier shifted uncomfortably, "he and his men confronted the Zaber Fang…," he stopped.

"What happened private," Ben was getting inpatient.

"he destroyed it Sir… he blew it to Kingdom come," the soldier looked down at his feet, "all that was left was a chipped fang from the Zoid… everything else… was gone."

_Chipped fang…_, it sounded an awful like…

"Thank you private, I'll look at the full report in a little while," Ben dismissed the soldier, "put it on my desk."

"Yes Sir," the soldier saluted and closed the door.

Ben leaned up against the wall, while Karl stared blankly in to space; both were in shock from what they just heard. There was a strong possibility that the woman that they had spent a month watching over was gone… forever.

"Why… why would she give her life for a bunch of bandits," Ben clinched his teeth, "they… she… she hunts down their kind and puts them where they belong," he slammed his fist into the door.

"… maybe…," Karl came out of his stupor, "it's because they weren't given the justice that they deserved."

"Huh? What do you mean," Ben looked over at him in confusion.

"They were just sentenced with no trail, no way to defend themselves," Karl matched his stare, "every criminal deserves their day in court and Miss Des... Avery knew that… she wanted to make sure that everyone got what they deserved… those boys, though bandits never killed anyone, therefore, the death penalty was too much. I think you'll agree again with me."

Ben clinched his teeth harder, but he knew his old friend was right. Miss Avery was doing what she did as a bounty hunter, making sure everyone got the right kind of justice. Beau Long got what he deserved and one day his men would too, but it wouldn't be with their lives.

"I… should go see to my men… we still have to leave today," Karl stood up and removed his undershirt.

"Karl… do you want to talk about it? Are you okay," Ben put his hand on the Major's shoulder.

"… For now I'm fine… when this war is over with, I'll mourn all those who were lost," Karl tried to assure him.

"There are an awful lot of people to mourn for," Ben gave a small smile, "I let you get ready Major Shubaltz."

"Thank you Captain Schneider," he nodded his head.

Ben pulled away and exited the room without another word.

BAM… Major Shubaltz slammed his fist into the wall, "… why," a tear rolled down his cheek.

Later that same day…

"We'll reach the destination in about thirty minutes Sir," Lt. Hemmer.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Major Shubaltz acknowledged his man.

"… Sir… are you alright," the Lieutenant. asked.

The Major sighed, "yes, Major Shubaltz out," he ended the conversation.

The Lieutenant understood that he wanted to be left alone. Major Shubaltz was thankful for that. His mind was not with him today. Lingering thoughts of the Tiger of the Desert occupied his thoughts. A woman that he got to know for a month, learn about her likes and dislikes… especially the varieties of liquors she liked. She shared so many of the same views with him, but went about executing them in very different ways. When they were talking and laughing, it wasn't a Republican and an Imperialist; it was two people enjoying each other's company.

"_You know, her roughest and your properness really complement one another,"_ Ben had joked one day.

_I guess that was true,_ the Major laughed to himself,_ too bad… Tiger… Destinara… I'll probably never really know why you freed those men, but I trust your judgment and hope that it wasn't all in vain._

A vid-screen of static popped up and interrupted his thoughts.

"I thought that the mechanics checked everything before we left," Major Shubaltz frowned.

The static began to clear and face started to materialize.

"Hey Major," a voice whispered.

"Miss… Miss Destinara," Karl looked on in surprise.

The picture came into focus to reveal the face of a woman he thought was dead.

She lifted her finger to her delicate lips, "shh…. See you around… soldier boy," she gave him a wink.

Lightly pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips, she blew him a kiss. With that the vid-screen went dark. Major Shubaltz quickly down at the Iron Kong's radar, but there were no strange Zoid signals to be seen. He didn't know where she was or even if what just happen was real, but it comforted him. The infamous bounty hunter had somehow escaped death.

Major Shubaltz smiled, "yes Miss Destinara, I will see you around and I hope it's sometime soon."


	5. Catch a Tiger by the Toe

Chapter Five Other Version

Okay, it's finally time for an update. I know, I disappeared off the face of the planet there for awhile. I sorry and no I didn't bring you back a sovereign, maybe next time. Anyway, I don't have anything to rant about so I'll just do the shout outs. Alright? Many thanks go out to Shubaltz Crazist and ShadowRebirth37. And a lovely shout out also goes out to all those who read my story. I'm done up here, so look below to start reading the next chapter. Until next time!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Six years later…

The moons hung low in the star lit sky. The streets of the small town were deserted and quiet; not even a cat roamed the alleyways for a mouse or two. People were too scared to stay out late. Too many strange things were happening to those who prowled the night. There were some who tempted fate, but not because they wanted to. No, it was because they were forced to…

"Jeez! Doesn't he give up," a lone figure cursed as she hid in the shadows.

Her pursuers were right behind her and she had very little time to think about her next move. She didn't have a lot of options, but she had to choose one quickly before they found her hiding spot.

_I could just make a run for it, but I have a feeling that I'm already surrounded,_ she thought to herself,_ if I sneak around, maybe I can get to Bi…_

"I think I saw her go this way Sir," one of her pursuers called out.

It sounded like they were at the alleyway were she was hiding. There was no time now; she had to make her move or get captured. Taking a chance, she ran from her concealed area, hoping not to be seen.

"There! She's over here," someone called out.

"Damnit," she cursed loudly.

The foot pursuit was on. She ran down the alleyway, towards the other empty street. The sound of heavy boots filled the air as the chase started to heat up.

"Shit," she skidded to a sudden stop.

A group of men blocked her path, leaving her trapped in the small alleyway. One group behind, one group in front, it didn't look good for her.

"You have no way out Tiger," an all too familiar voice taunted.

Tiger shook her head and sighed, "Colonel Herman… so… you couldn't keep away from me? I told you once and I'll tell you again," she folded her arms and huffed, "I don't like guys that are aggressive and with the way you've been chasing after me… well… you're really turning me off."

The Colonel passed his men, "Tiger, I don't know why you have to put up such fight whenever I come around, I just want to talk."

She snorted, "yeah… right… You're nothing but trouble, especially when you Just Want to Talk."

Colonel Herman gave a small smile, "well you're no joy either, especially when I need to track you down."

"Well maybe if the Republic knew how to get proper info in the first place, you wouldn't have to track me down," Tiger retorted back.

"… well maybe if you would just work for me, the Republic could get the right information the first time and all our lives would be easier," he felt like that would end the conversation.

She shot a smug look in his direction, "well maybe…," she started.

"You're stalling… aren't you," he realized why she was so chatty with him.

"What else would I be doing," she shrugged her shoulders.

Whoosh… something rushed passed the Colonel and his men. It was a flash of tan and shimmer of teeth and claws. Even in the dark alley, the metallic skin of her Organoid shone as if it were day. It hissed and growled at the men, daring them to come closer.

"And this is where we usually have a standoff, then somehow I slip through your grip," Tiger taunted, "so let's just skip the dramatics and you guys move aside and let me go."

A small smirk formed on Colonel Herman's face, "yeah, that's usually what happens… but I was hoping this time we could Talk instead of you beating up my men and me."

"… talk… about what," Tiger asked suspiciously.

"You know what I'm talking about," Colonel Herman hinted.

She narrowed her eyes, "how dare you or anyone else even begin to think that the Beasts have anything to do with the destruction of those Imperial cites. The Five Great Beasts of the Republic have taken a Vow of Protection. We… we would never hurt or kill the innocent… it's in our codes…"

"Look Tiger," the Colonel sighed, "either you allow me, a friend, to take you in or the Imperial Army. President Crawford has given the Empire permission to come into our territory to find any member of the Five Great Beasts. You know what will happen if they find you. Most of those boys won't care which way you get justice as long as it's dealt."

"Even if I'm innocent," she understood his warning.

"Justice is blind…," he words trailed off.

The two remained silent, even the Organoid became quiet and still.

"… so… how does this work," she broke the silence.

"… you are under arrest for the destruction of seven Imperial cites," Colonel Herman pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt as he walked towards her, "you have the right to remain…"

"Before that one is said," she looked over at her metal companion, "run Cronos, stay with Big Cat and your little brother and don't come for me. Understand?"

The Organoid blankly stared at her for a moment, then nodded its head. With a growl or hiss it went running towards the soldiers. They braced themselves, but Colonel Herman motioned for them to step aside. With reluctance, they moved out of the Organoid's way. The leopard shape Organoid ran passed them and out of sight.

"You made the right choice Herman," she smiled.

Clank… "so did you," he whispered as he placed the handcuffs on Tiger's wrists.

No other words were spoken. The soldiers' with their bounty hunter prisoner dispersed from the dark alley and to the waiting jeeps. The Colonel opened the door for his captive and she willing got in. He didn't want to arrest her; he didn't want to believe that she or any of the Beasts could be responsible for all the death and destruction that plagued the Empire; he, however, wanted to be the one to turn her in… if only to protect her for as long as he could.

Two hours later…

"I hate interrogation rooms… they're so… I don't know… what's the word," Tiger looked at the large mirror in the room, "I know you're listening Rob."

Colonel Herman was in fact listening, but he was more or less concentrating on how he was going to handle the situation at hand. He had yet to inform anyone else that he captured the infamous Tiger of the Desert. He knew once this information was out, the Imperial Army would be knocking down the base's door to get her. The Colonel would have to play his next move carefully if he wanted to protect her until the truth was uncovered.

"Sir, how long are you going to wait until you tell President Crawford that we have her," Captain O'Connell handed the deep in thought Colonel a cup of coffee.

"… don't know… it's complicated…," his mind was still on the bounty hunter.

"Well, just so you know, I contacted the Guardian Force," Captain O'Connell took a sip from his cup, "I know you said to wait, but I think they should at least be called in."

Colonel Herman was a little annoyed by the Captain's actions, but he was right, "alright… they'll be the first to know… and the only ones," he said sternly.

"Yes Sir," Captain O'Connell saluted.

"… well, I guess I should go in there and start explaining to our guest why she's being held," the Colonel took a good gulp of the warm coffee, "I should bring her something to drink too."

"There's still some coffee left," the Captain started to offer.

Colonel Herman gave a small laugh, "ha… she doesn't drink coffee at night… she prefers whiskey…"

Meanwhile, at the hanger of the base…

A Dibison, Lightning Saix, Blade Liger and Gustav entered the hanger, going to where they were directed. As the canopy tops opened, a platform met each pilot as they got ready to climb out.

"Welcome to Canton Base Guardian Force," a soldier saluted.

"Thank you," Lt. Flyheight saluted back, "is Captain O'Connell around?"

"I think he was with Colonel Herman," the soldier wasn't sure.

"Could you please find out… quickly," Lt. Shubaltz asked impatiently.

"Umm yes Sir… right away," the soldier saluted once again before running off.

"That was a little harsh Thomas," Irvine commented.

"Well Captain O'Connell was the one that pulled us from the field, he should have at least met us when we arrived," he huffed.

"Someone is in a bad mood today," Moonbay walked up with Fiona.

"What's different from any other day," Irvine whispered to Van.

Thomas' cheeks turned red and was about to say something, but Fiona spoke up first.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she scolded, "poor Thomas has been through a lot lately and the only thing you can do is make fun of him."

Irvine snorted, while Van looked at his feet in shame.

"Sorry I wasn't here," Captain O'Connell appeared from somewhere, "I was getting something for Colonel Herman."

"That's alright Captain," Van quickly turned to him to avoid Fiona's glare, "we just got in, but I do have to ask why you pulled us from the search for that bounty hunter? You said it was an emergency."

The Captain looked around, "come with me and don't ask any questions until I say it's safe. Okay?"

Everyone looked to one another. They weren't sure why the Captain was being so hush hush about whatever it was he didn't want to talk about in public, but must have had a rush. With only a nod from them, Captain O'Connell motioned them to follow him. Without saying a word, the group was lead deeper into the military base.

…

"… are you trying to get me drunk Rob," Tiger pushed the shot glass away.

"Turning down a drink, now I know something is wrong," he started to pull the shot away.

She started to laugh, "it's not that… I just know that your whiskey is really weak and frankly if I'm going to drink, I want a Drink."

Rob laughed too, "you haven't changed one bit. Not in the nine years that I've known you. I would offer better, but I can't drink what you can."

"Weakling," she playfully grabbed the drink and gulped it down, "yup… weak."

"Me or the drink," he already knew the answer.

Tiger shot him a sideways glance, "do you have to ask?"

He shook his head no as he poured another shot.

"Rob, does everyone really think that the Great Beasts are behind these attacks," her expression grew serious.

"…," Rob picked up the shot glass, "yes and no," he took a swig, "yes on the Imperial side. They're thinking of the old bounty hunter group that first formed when the Republic first broke away from the Empire. There are still some deep scars from those days."

"You don't have to tell me that," she ran her hand down the scar that ran down the right side of her face.

"You never told me how you got that one or the one that goes down the other side," Rob pointed out.

"Never will Rob… never will," she said in a distant voice.

"Colonel Herman," the intercom came alive, "the Guardian Force is here."

Colonel Herman pushed down the button to talk, "thank you Captain O'Connell. Excuse me Tiger," he got up from his chair, "do you want me to leave that," he pointed to the whiskey bottle.

Tiger snorted, "yeah right. Like I said, if I want a drink, I want a Drink."

"I'll leave it just in case," he opened the door and exited.

Tiger just leaned back in her chair, almost saying 'you know I won't drink your weak ass whiskey.'

Closing the door behind him, Colonel Herman took in a deep breath and turned towards the waiting Guardian Force.

"Glad to see you all made," he greeted them.

"Good to see you too Colonel," Fiona smiled.

Thomas cleared his throat, "not to sound impertinent, but why are we here instead of looking for our primary suspects?"

"Because Lieutenant," Colonel Herman turned towards the one way mirror, "one of them is right here."

Everyone turned their attention to the woman sitting in the interrogation room. Her long red hair was pulled over her shoulder and fell across her chest until it disappeared under the table. She wore a simple white sleeveless shirt tried in the front and what looked like to be a pair of worn blue jeans. Her green eyes, though hidden behind her wild bangs, still managed to be clearly seen. The noticeable thing, however, were the deep scars that ran parallel to each other on her tan face and along her arms.

"Who… who is she," Van came along side the Colonel.

"That would the infamous Tiger of the Desert," he introduced, "one of the Legendary Five Beasts of the Republic. Number two bounty hunter on Zi."

"Who's number one," Moonbay asked.

"That would be Ryu, the Grey Dragon of the East, another Beast" O'Connell answered, "but nobody seen him for a few years now. In fact, Tiger seems to be the only active one these days."

"Has she said anything? Did you ask her about the cites or where the other Beasts are," Thomas continued stare at the young woman.

"… … …," Colonel Herman remained quiet.

"Whatever it is she said, you can tell us," Thomas insisted.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't asked her anything yet," he finally spoke up.

"Why not," Thomas was surprised.

"Because, one: she came willing… sort of, two: she's a friend," the Colonel started to list, "three: there's no way she or any of the other Beasts would do something so horrible and four: we're waiting for Colonel Shubaltz to arrive."

Thomas was thrown off by that, "what?! I didn't think my brother was going to join the Guardian Force until the current situation was taken care of."

"Emperor Rudolph thought it would be a good idea for the Colonel to bring his experience and cool head into the Guardian Force sooner than later," Colonel Herman explained, "and President Crawford agreed. So, until he arrives, no one speaks to her or ask her question pertaining to the incidences. Is that understood," he grew very stern.

"Yes Sir," everyone saluted, expect for Irvine, Moonbay and Fiona.

"Alright then, why don't you guys settle in," the Colonel's expression became gentler, "Colonel Shubaltz won't be in until tomorrow morning, so get something to eat or sleep."

Everyone nodded and started to exit the room, expect for Thomas.

Colonel Herman noticed that he was staring at Tiger with an intense glare, "Lieutenant, did you have a question?"

"No Sir… just a few for her," he continued to stare.

"Lieutenant… Thomas," Colonel Herman put his hand on Thomas' shoulder, "we'll get our answers soon enough. But right now, we have to wait. Go get some sleep Thomas, okay?"

"Yes Sir," he pulled away and left the room.

The Colonel released a heavy sigh and turned back to the interrogation room. Tiger was still sitting in her seat, peeling the label off the whiskey bottle.

"So, did you hear that okay," Colonel Herman pushed down the intercom button.

"Every word Rob, thanks," she answered back. "Hey Rob. That guy you were just talking to… who was he?"

"That was Lt. Thomas Richard Shubaltz, an Imperial soldier and member of the Guardian Force," Rob explain, "he's really been affected by what's been going on."

"As I imagine all Imperialist are," she sighed, "… I'm ready to go to my cell now."

Click, "alright," he entered the room with a pair of handcuffs.

"Are those really necessary," she gave him an annoyed look.

"Protocol," he smiled back.

The next morning…

The morning was rather crisp and refreshing for being in the middle of summer, but somehow a cool breeze still managed to blow through the hanger. There were few soldiers in the hanger, making it seem almost abandoned. What soldiers there were kept an eye on Colonel Herman and his female prisoner. They had been standing in the hanger since early this morning, waiting for someone to arrive.

"You should have stayed in your cell," Colonel Herman grumbled to her.

A little smirk formed on her face, "I wanted to see him again…," her cheeks turned red.

"You never did say how you know Colonel Shubaltz… an Imperialist," he tried to probe.

"As I've said before," she turned to him, "you never will."

"Colonel, we just got a word that Colonel Shubaltz should be here in about ten minutes," a soldier reported over the intercom.

"Very good, thank you," he yelled back up, "so… still not going to tell me huh?"

"Nope," her cheeks were red.

"Hopefully you'll be more corporative with Colonel Shubaltz," the Colonel sighed.

"Heh heh… don't worry," she giggled like a little girl, "I'll tell him anything he wants to know."

Colonel Herman looked over at her, "I didn't think you drank last night, expect for that one shot."

"I'm drunk on something else today Rob, drunk on something else," she continued to giggle.

"I don't want to know," he sighed as he went back to waiting for the anticipated arrival.

They stood there, waiting for the Imperial Colonel to arrive. Rob wanted to see his old friend and former battlefield enemy. He wasn't quite sure why Tiger insisted on meeting Colonel Shubaltz, but whatever it was, she wasn't going to tell him. He wasn't going to prod much either. With his passed experiences with the bounty hunter, Rob learned not to question her to hard otherwise she wouldn't say a thing.

_Nope… I'll just wait and see what she has to say when Karl questions her,_ he thought to himself.

Just a few minutes away from the base…

"We read you loud and clear Colonel Shubaltz," the communication officer greeted, "Colonel Herman is waiting for you in the hanger."

"Well then, I don't want to keep him waiting," the Colonel smiled, "I should be there in a few minutes. Colonel Shubaltz out."

The radio went quiet as the Colonel ended the conversation. Pushing on the throttle, he increased the speed of his Iron Kong. He wanted to get to the Republican base as soon as possible. Captain O'Connell had contacted him last night with a possible lead into the investigation. He didn't say what it was or at least say it over the radio. Colonel Shubaltz was hoping that this lead was a good one. So many had been flooding in, that it was hard to check them out. Most of the military units, both Imperial and Republican, had been ordered to follow up on any lead or tip. Units were spread thin and all sorts of unsavory characters were taking advantage of that fact.

_The mercenaries and bounty hunters have been more active too,_ he thought, _mercenaries working for both sides and bounty hunters collecting bounties… well only in the Republic… most bounty hunters won't step foot in the Empire… not that I blame them,_ he recalled trails involving bounty hunters. Most of them did not end well for the bounty hunters, "and it all relates back to the original Five Great Beasts of the Republic…," _Five Great Beasts… Destinara… I really hope that you aren't involved in this._

He just finished his silent prayer when the outer walls of the base came into sight. It looked like any other base, Imperial or Republican, that Colonel Shubaltz had been to. Two Command Wolves stood guard at the main entrance. As he approached, the gate started to open and the Command Wolves moved aside to allow extra room for the massive Iron Kong. Inside the gates, soldiers were preparing Zoids to move out or repairing ones that just came in. Most of the bases were acting like this; when one unit came in another went out; a never ending flood of soldiers and Zoids moving in and out of bases. It reminded the Colonel a lot of the war and when the Death Stringer was running rampant.

Colonel Shubaltz shook his head, trying to tear his mind away from those times. The Death Stringer and Death Saurer were destroyed. Planet Zi deserved to have a time of peace, but it seemed someone wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Good morning Colonel Shubaltz," the radio came alive.

He recognized the voice right away, "and good morning to you to Colonel Herman. I hope you've been well."

"Yeah, just as well as anyone else at this point," the Colonel laughed, "we appreciate you coming so quickly. I know it was kind of sudden, but we really could use you're level head for… an interview of sorts."

"Interview…," Colonel Shubaltz was a little confused, "Captain O'Connell didn't mention an interview."

"It's not exactly an interview, but something like that… I'll talk more about it in private," he sounded uncomfortable.

Colonel Shubaltz understood, with all that's been happening Colonel Herman probably didn't want to reveal any important information over the radio. There was no way of telling who was listening these days.

"Understood, I'll see you in a few minutes," Colonel Herman confirmed.

"Actually I see you right now," Colonel Herman laughed.

"Hmm," he looked into the open hanger, then started to laugh, "I see you too."

Easing the Iron Kong into the hanger, the Colonel unbuckled his harness and opened the canopy. The smell of grease and melting metal filled the hanger as mechanics worked tirelessly to repair damage Zoids.

"Colonel," a voice called up to him.

Colonel Herman was standing at the foot of his Zoid, waving up at up. There looked like there was someone behind, almost like they were hiding. He couldn't tell who it was, but it looked like a young woman. With a few jumps, the Colonel was on the ground and walking towards his old friend.

"Colonel Shubaltz," Colonel Herman saluted, "good to see you."

"And you," he saluted back.

"Well aren't you going to come out," the Colonel asked to the person behind him, "you couldn't wait to see him before… are you blushing?"

"Who's that behind you," he tried to see who it was.

Before Colonel Herman could answer, the young woman stepped from behind him and into sight.

"… Tiger…," Colonel Shubaltz wasn't sure if he was seeing who he was seeing.

She didn't say a word as she strolled up to him; her long red hair swaying back and forth. She just smiled and tried to hide her blushing cheeks with her long, wild bangs. Coming up close to him, she looked into his eyes and blushed. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. She seemed to sense this and didn't mind. The background noises and scene faded away as they stared into each others' eyes. No words were needed to express how glad they were to see one another.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. Like the night she left, over six years ago, Colonel Shubaltz did not resist her. She pulled away and her entire face was red.

"Okay Tiger… I really want to know about this one," Colonel Herman was curious.

"Not today Rob… not today," she answered over her shoulder, then turned back to Colonel Shubaltz, "it was go seeing you again Karl… but now we have to get down to business," she turned away, "Rob, I would like to be taken back to the interrogation room."

"… right…," he was a little confused as she walked passed him, "I'll be back in a minute Colonel Shubaltz."

"…," he was still a little stunned from what just happen.

The two left the hanger and disappeared down the attaching hallway. Colonel Shubaltz was still processing everything when an all too familiar voice pierced the air.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	6. Formalities

I'm back! Yup, I have decided to start up this fic again. When I first said that I wouldn't be able to finish this story, I got a lot of emails saying that it was a pity. I tried not to think about because it made me feel extremely guilty that I let everyone down. After much debating with myself, I thought I would give it one more try. I have grown and my writing style has evolved. So since I'm giving it one more try, will you give this story one more try?

Shouts outs for Chapter Five: My gratitude goes out to Darkened-Storm, Blue Wolf Miko, howdoyou do (Is that you Squared Spoon?), Shubaltz Crazist and ShadowRebirth37.

P.S. plus some other stuff – I again want to apologize for giving up. Also, because I know this story will not be as popular as other fics, it might only be updated once or twice a month. I am working on my Fable fic and it's getting pretty deep, so most of my time is being devoted to it. Again, please forgive me. That's it. As a reward for getting through my rants, apologies and not updating for about a year and a half, here is the long awaited chapter six of _Of Gentleman and Bounty Hunters_.

**Chapter Six:**

**Formalities**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Thomas' voice echoed in the hanger.

His brother's shrilled voice brought the Colonel back to his senses.

"Col. Shubaltz," Van saluted him, "Good to see you."

"Lt. Flyheight," he greeted him back.

"What was that about?" Thomas didn't even bother to salute his older brother.

"E'hem," the colonel cleared his throat at his brother mistake.

"Sorry Sir," Thomas threw his hand up in a quick salute, "What was that about?" he asked again.

"Yeah… an Imperial Colonel kissing an infamous bounty hunter … there has to be an interesting story behind that," Moonbay raised her eyebrow.

"She is an old friend that assisted me and Major Schneider with a particularly nasty gang about six years ago," Col. Shubaltz explained.

"You mean the Beau Long gang?" Thomas remembered him talking about that mission.

"Beau Long? That names sounds familiar," Van pondered for a moment.

"It should," Irvine snorted, "He was one of the most ruthless, murderous bandits on Zi at one point. Up until he disappeared six years ago," he looked to the colonel.

"He would have done severe damage to the Empire and many would have lost their lives," Col. Shubaltz didn't like to think about what could have been, "If it weren't for the efforts of that young woman, Beau Long might have killed many good soldiers and citizens."

"I didn't think that the Empire hired bounty hunters. Especially ones that are associated with the Republic… for the time anyway," Fiona was somewhat confused.

"That… Miss Tiger wasn't hired," Col. Shubaltz stared at where she disappeared, "She made an offer me nor Major Schneider could refuse. She gave us the gang's location and the schematics…"

"And what did she want in return?" Irvine knew bounty hunters didn't work for free or out the kindness of their heart.

"She was allowed to take and kill Beau Long on her own with no interference from the military," the colonel answered.

"Whoa," is all Van could manage to get out.

It was certainly something to be in the presence of one of the Five Beast. Many rumors surrounded the mysterious group of bounty hunters. Some say it was only one man that took on many roles. Others say that it was a larger group of bounty hunters that used the same names to confused and elude. Few believed that it was just five people that took up the mask of the original bounty hunting group. They, like the original group, hunted down their bounties with the ferocity of an animal stalking its prey. They hunted with precision and never let anyone go. Once they had someone in their sights, that individual stood no chance of escape. So many times, Zi's most wanted would end up in prisons, military bases or graves over night with no explanation and no one willing to talk.

It was that very fact the made it so difficult to find the Five Beasts. People of the Republic didn't want to talk about them. The Beasts were deeply rooted in the history of the Helic Republic. For so long the Empire and Republic had been at each other's throat and so many battles were undecided. The tide turned when the Empire started to gain group and slowly the Republic was being swallowed up. No one is sure where they came from or from which side they originated, but when five pilots of extraordinary skill took to the battlefield, the war changed forever. They called themselves The Beasts. They were like the wind; they came quietly like a breath. Picking up momentum, they presence grew until they ripped through the heart of the enemies' forces. As quietly as they came, they disappeared back into the desert and forest. It was because of them, that the Republic was able to stave off the Empire's attack until their forces were sufficient to take care of themselves. They never asked for anything in return for their services and never came to surface until strange reports started to flood from the outer lying cities and towns.

They started as merely hearsay and harrowing tales about a group of people taking on bandits, thieves and murderers. When they had done their deeds, all they would ask for in return was food, water and medicine. No one was sure where they came from or where they went off too, but people were happy to have them. Military couldn't always protect the outmost territories and the people knew that. The group's fame grew and rumors began to circulate that it was the same five pilots that had helped save them from the tyranny of the Empire. They had come back because they knew the war wasn't over and many still were suffering. Tales of their heroism spread throughout the Republic and people began to call them The Five Great Beast. Some argued over their names and origins, but the Zoids always remained the same. A red on grey Redler, a green and tan Heldigunner, a blood red Rev Raptor, a coal black Darkhorn and a silver Zaber Fang. Since no known names were known, the people of the Republic gave the Beast their own names: The Grey Dragon of the East, The Demon Lizard of the Waste, The Swift Slicing Raptor of the Plains, The Earth Shaking Horn of the Mountains and The Silent Tiger of the Desert. They lived up to their names in every way. They became legends and beloved heroes of the Republic. But like most legends, they disappeared without a trace. Other had taking their place, but no one could ever surpass the originals. No… no one that had taken up the title of Beast could.

That is until ten years ago when one man claimed the name of Grey Dragon.

"So… she was the one that killed Beau Long?" Thomas looked to his brother.

"Yes," Col. Shubaltz nodded his head.

"Whoa," Van answered again.

"She looked so young," Fiona frowned, "It's hard to believe that she could be behind the destruction of the Imperial cities."

Thomas' cheeks turned red, "Well of course she's behind it! The Beasts have always fought against the Empire. They have always been against the Empire. Of course during a time of peace they are going to attack! No one would suspect an attack!"

"Lt. Shubaltz!" the colonel glared back at his little brother, "May I remind you that you are a guest in a Republic base and that they have had to do something that goes against their beliefs."

"What… what do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Look around you Lieutenant," his brother ordered him.

Not wanting to hear his brother's stern order again, Thomas looked around the hanger. All the Republican soldiers were staring at him. Some had harsh stares, while others were just glaring. Some lowered their eyes and clinched their fists. Their eyes and body language said it all; they weren't happy about having to arrest a one of the Beast. Thomas couldn't see it from their point of view. He only knew about the Beasts from the Empire's view. They were terrors and miscreants that cost the Empire much pain. But he had to put those stories aside. He was soldier of the Guylos Empire and his first duty was to protect his emperor and the people. His second duty was to always seek the truth amongst a sea of rumors and lies.

Thomas bowed to the staring soldiers, "I'm sorry if I have offended. I just want to find out why someone is attacking my county and my people. Please forgive me."

The Republican soldiers understood and nodded their heads as they got back to work.

"It will be okay Thomas," Van patted him on the shoulder, "Hopefully the Tiger of the Desert can give us some good information and maybe figure out what's going on."

Thomas sighed, "yeah… you're right… but still…," he didn't have the heart to finish his sentence.

"If we are done here," Col. Shubaltz turned his back to the group, "I do believe that there is a bounty hunter waiting to be questioned."

"Karl… Col. Shubaltz," Thomas corrected himself, "Shouldn't you rest for a bit? You did have a long trip and interrogations take a lot of mental prep and strength."

"I'll be fine," he smiled back at him, "I've been preparing this while I travelled. But," he added, "having some moral support would help. That is if you're up to it Thomas?"

"Yes Sir," Thomas accepted the invitation.

"What about me?" Van wanted in too.

The colonel gave a smile with a nod.

"I guess we'll just have to watch from the two way window," Moonbay sighed.

"Don't we always?" Irvine joined in with his own sigh, "How about you?" he asked Fiona.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a little bit," Fiona smiled, "I'm still a little tired."

"I'll escort you," Van offered out his arm.

"Thank you," Fiona gladly took it.

"Don't start the questioning without me," Van called back as he led Fiona towards the barracks.

"She's still not feeling the greatest?" Col. Shubaltz commented.

"No… not since the whole Deathsaurer thing," Moonbay whispered, "Van says that she's still waking up in the middle of the night with terrible nightmares."

"Poor thing," the colonel knew that Fiona suffered as much or more than anyone else when the Deathsaurer was woken from its long slumber.

"She just needs to stop thinking about it," Irvine snorted, "A vacation would do her wonders… including us," he hinted.

"Hey!" Moonbay punched him in the arm, "we have a job to do and all you can think about is lazing about in the sun and staring at women's behinds."

"I don't stare at women's behinds!" Irvine objected.

"I catch you staring at mine!" Moonbay smirk.

"Only because it's in my face half of the time!" Irvine's cheeks turned red.

Back and forth they started at one another. It was something that they usually got into at one point another. It was also best just to let them work it out.

"Shall we?" Col. Shubaltz signaled to his brother.

Thomas only shook his head as he followed after his brother.

They didn't say much as they walked down the hallway. There wasn't much to say. They both knew how each other's lives were going and they both got the same news from home. They knew what each other was doing and their success and failures. It was strange not knowing what to say to one's brother. Small talk was pointless at this point. Col. Shubaltz knew that Thomas only wanted to know about the destruction of the Imperial cities. He could assume because that's what he wanted to know about.

"Col. Shubaltz," Col. Herman was waiting for them, "Lt. Shubaltz."

"Col. Herman," they both saluted.

"Sure you don't want some rest first?" Col. Herman eyed the Imperial colonel.

"I already asked," Thomas assure him.

"Alright then," the colonel sighed, "I see you want to get this out of the way. The prisoner is ready and waiting."

"WAIT FOR ME!" Van's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Van's on this too?" Col. Herman looked to Col. Shubaltz.

"This is a matter for the Guardian Force and Lt. Flyheight and Lt. Shubaltz are both important members and should be presence at the time of interrogation," Col. Shubaltz answered in his usually cool, calm manner.

"I see," Col. Herman smiled, "By the way," he whispered, "I want to know how you and Tiger know each other…"

The colonel smiled, "Maybe later when we have some time to discuss things of coffee."

"Both you and Tiger," he sighed, "Though I like her offer better."

"Why's that?" Van asked.

"She would talk over whiskey," he chuckled.

Clearing his throat and settling down, Col. Herman pulled out a set of keys and took hold of a silver one. Placing it carefully in the lock, he twisted it until the tumbler made a hard clunk. He turned the knob and pulled the door open. He held it open while Van, Thomas and Col. Shubaltz made their way in, which after he entered and closed the door.

There was a table with two chairs sitting underneath a single light in the room. In the chair opposite to them sat the bounty hunter known as the Tiger of the Desert. She looked up at them nonchalantly and yawned.

"Here I thought we were going to have a private conversation," she seemed bothered that the other's entered.

"Formalities," Col. Herman quickly answered.

"And these," she held up her hands.

There was a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs that chained her to the steel table.

"Formalities," Col. Herman answered again, "You know that I can't just leave you alone in a room without securing you to something that is bolted down to the floor."

"Why not?" she pouted.

He gave her a stern looked, "Telanore Base…"

"Oh yeah," she seemed to remember fondly, "You know I just did that because you arrested for no good reason."

"What happened at Telanore Base?" Van was a little curious.

"That's in the past," Tiger leaned back in her chair, "Something that has no value to what you want to know now."

"I assume that you know why the Guylos Empire is seeking your arrest," Col. Shubaltz sat down in the unoccupied chair.

"I've been given a few details," she hinted at Col. Herman, "but I'm afraid I already knew what he told me and more," she smiled.

"Oh really?" Thomas growled, "What don't you tell us what you know and why you and your Beasts buddies did it."

"Lt. Shubaltz, do you want to wait outside?" his brother warned him.

"No Sir," he quickly answered.

"Wait," Tiger looked from Thomas to Col. Shubaltz, "this is your little brother, isn't it? I see that brilliant green eyes and good looks run in the family," she smirked.

Thomas was about to say something, but Col. Shubaltz interrupted him, "Thank you for the comment, but please keep to what is asked of you."

Tiger sighed, "As you wish colonel, I don't want to waste your or the Republic's time… considering there isn't much left."

"What do you mean by that?" Van asked in a serious tone.

"I'm just saying that I hear things out in the desert," Tiger began to pick her fingernails, "Rumors of course, but all tall tales, fibs and legends have some grain of truth," she narrowed her eyes as she smirked.

"I'll be blunt," Col. Shubaltz understood that she was trying to redirect their attention, "Did the Five Beasts have anything to do with seven Imperial cities that have been demolished?"

A flash of anger filled her eyes, but her words were calm, "I'll be blunt," she mimicked him, "I nor the Beasts have nothing to do with the destruction of those cities. We would never harm the innocent. We have taken a Vow of Protection."

"What proof do you have that would prove your innocence?" the colonel asked.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "None… I suppose," she admitted, "I only have my word."

"And the other Beasts?" Col. Shubaltz continued.

"Like myself, they haven't stepped a foot into Imperial territory for over two years," she answered in a flat tone, "We know not to go where we aren't welcomed and that is the Empire."

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why would all the reports seem to indicate that the Beasts are behind the attacks?" Col. Shubaltz asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe people are seeing what they want to see or someone has taken on our guise. There are so many possible scenarios that it gives me a headache… a big headache in fact. I'm not sure if I can go on," she placed her head on the table, "I think I need to rest for a little bit."

"Think you've got more than enough energy to answer our questions," Thomas was annoyed by her act.

"Maybe we should all should take a rest?" Col. Herman came over to her, "We can continue this tomorrow morning, after a good meal or two and a night's sleep."

"But we haven't even asked anything," Thomas started.

"I have to agreed with Col. Herman," Van noticed that both Thomas and Col. Shubaltz looked very tired, "Besides, maybe it will give her some time to think," he indicated to Tiger whom still had her head on the table.

"Agreed," Col. Shubaltz felt his tiredness coming upon him.

"Until tomorrow then," Tiger smiled at him.

"Please do think about the situation you are in," Col. Shubaltz warned her, "The more information you give us, the more we will believe you."

"I'll think about it," her smile turned into a smirk.

"Come on Tiger," Col. Herman quickly unchained her from the table, "Captain O'Connell," he called towards the two way mirror, "Please escort Miss Tiger here back to her cell."

"Yes Sir," the captain entered the room with two soldiers.

"And make sure to keep her handcuffs on," Col. Herman ordered.

"That's not fair," Tiger growled as the two soldiers pushed her out the door.

"That was an experience," Van commented.

"We didn't learn anything," Thomas huffed, "It was a waste of our time. All bounty hunters are like that. They act like they know everything and they'll give it all to you, but in truth, they know just as much as you do or less."

"Don't assume she's like the others," Col. Herman smiled, "You just have to keep faith when it comes to Tiger. Sooner or later she'll tell us what we need to know. She's just playing a game to see what we act like. She's looking for the right buttons to push. Though," he looked down to Col. Shubaltz, "she was being gentle with you."

"Really," the colonel smiled, "I think she was just trying to get out of here."

"Yeah," Col. Herman had to agree, "Don't worry, she just needs a night to think. She'll be more willing to talk I hope."

There wasn't else to do. The bounty hunter was going back to her cell and the Guardian Force needed to rest. They hadn't gotten much sleep in the past month or so. They worked tirelessly to find the persons behind the senseless destruction. There were clues, but they were vague and few. They seem to point to a group of bounty hunters that called themselves Beasts. The sightings, the reports, the few survivors' tales of Zoids ripping through their towns… all pointed to five particular kinds of Zoids… a Redler, Heldigunner, Rev Raptor, Darkhorn and Zaber Fang appear suddenly and then go when the city was burned to the ground. So many lives lost… so much devastation… so few answers. That's what the Guardian Force was hoping to get… answers… And somehow they were going to have to get them out of one of the Great Beasts themselves.


	7. AM Interrogations

I deserve it. Yup, you guessed it. No reviews. But that's okay. I knew that a Zoids fic that hasn't been worked on for two years won't get any more reviews. I'll live and keep writing… that's what I do. So here's to anyone that is still reading my story: Thank You Very Much!

**Chapter Seven:**

**AM Interrogation**

The clock on the dresser said 4:30 AM. Its glowing light barely illuminated the room, but it kept the Colonel awake. Such a little thing would normally not bother him, but it was different this time. Somewhere in the base sat a woman that had once saved his life. She sat in a cell with a pair of handcuffs on and was being accused of a crime she claimed she didn't commit. He wanted to believe her, but all the evidence, what little there was, pointed to her and her comrades. Lying there just staring at the clock, the Colonel couldn't sleep anymore. He knew that he fall asleep somewhere around 12 noon and slept peacefully until 2 AM. That's when he started to toss and turn; watching the time tick away slowly. There were a lot of things on his mind, but she was the foremost. He had so many questions to ask her and not just about the recent attacks.

_No point in staying in bed,_ he sighed to himself as he pushed off the covers.

He reached for his undershirt and pulled it over his head. Out of habit, he tucked it into his pants. Grabbing for his uniform, he stopped. There was no point in wearing it… not where he was going. He wasn't even on duty at the moment, so why wrinkle his uniform. He left it where it lie and headed out the door.

There was no one in the hallways as he closed the door behind. Bases always tended to be quieter in the early morning. There usually wasn't much to do other than work on the Zoids or do radar sweeps. Though it was a time of high alert, the base was still like a ghost town as he walked down the hallways.

Thankful the base wasn't set up to different from the other bases he had been in and found what he was looking for right away.

"Col. Shubaltz!" the guard saluted with surprise with his approach, "I wasn't expecting anyone for at least another two hours or so."

"At ease soldier," Col. Shubaltz calmed him, "I'm just here to have a word with the bounty hunter."

"Oh I'm sorry Sir," the guard apologized, "but Col. Herman specified that no one is to see her unless he has Okayed it and I haven't received any word from him."

"I understand," the Colonel smiled, "but this is not a business visit, but a personal one."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't allow it," he apologized again, "but I need the Colonel's orders first."

"As a member of the Guardian Force, I am allowed to speak with prisoners with or without the commanding officer's permission," he hated to play that card, "You will not be reprimanded for allowing me in."

The guard looked to the Colonel, then to the security screen. He was in obvious distress over whether to allow the Colonel through or not.

He then release a sigh, "Yes Sir," he pushed a button on the panel, "but I can't allow her out of the cell. She has to remain where she is."

"It will be a short conversation," Col. Shubaltz promised, "Thank you," he thanked him as he stepped through the door.

The heavy metal doors slammed behind him and locked. It was an unnerving sound, but he had heard it many times before. Though to some extend it still bothered him a little. a long line of cells stood before. He wasn't sure which way to go.

"I probably should have asked," the Colonel remarked to himself.

"Rob? Is that you?" a little voice asked from the right, "If it is you, you better run. I'm not in the mood for a talk or a speech. I've had enough of those out of you," he started to walk in the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Sorry to disappointed," he found where the voice was coming from, "but I do need to talk to you," he leaned up against the bars of the cell.

"Well if it isn't Soldier Boy," Tiger seemed somewhat surprised to see him, "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't Rob or O'Connell be with you?"

"I wish to speak with you in private," he cleared his throat.

"About what?" she stood up and walked towards him.

"About the Imperial cities," he tried to remain stern.

She rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the bars, "Oh… I see… Is that all you want? I thought maybe we could have a pleasant conversation. Though," she sighed, "I suppose you're all about work."

"This is a serious matter;" Col. Shubaltz sounded stern, "Your life is on the line as is the fate of the other Beasts. There are seven Imperial cities destroyed, hundreds missing, thousands injured and countless dead. The memory of the Beasts is still fresh… we know that the Beasts were behind several attacks on the Imperial forces that were stationed near Republican cities. It was kept quiet because we didn't want a panic. I know you know something. If it can provide proof that you and the Beasts have nothing to do with it, then please," he pleaded with her, "you have to tell us."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "All I have is my word as a Bounty Hunter… though that doesn't mean much to an Imperial Colonel."

"I wish I could just take your word," he sighed, "but I… the Empire… the Republic can't when so many are…"

"I understand," Tiger stroked his face through the bars, "Tangible evidence is needed to prove that we have nothing to do with the destruction. I… just don't have any at the moment. Of course," she pulled away from him, "I'm in here now and I'll be in the Empire soon," she sat back down on the bed, "and there I will be hung," she placed her hands around her throat.

"That won't happen," Col. Shubaltz smiled, "they don't hang anymore. The firing squad is more likely."

"I am not amused," Tiger growled, "This is a very serious matter, as you said before. I have no intension of ever returning to the Empire any time soon," she huffed, "especially if it means my death."

"I meant no harm," he apologized, "I'm sorry if I've caused you anxiety tonight."

"The whole situation has filled me with anxiety… Just the thought of going back to the Empire sends chills up and down my spine," she twitched nervously.

"What happened?" he looked at her numerous visible scars.

She gave him a quick glance, "I don't talk about it. The physical wound has healed…," she ran her finger down the left scar on her face, "but the mental and emotional ones are still very fresh," she shook her head, "I shouldn't turned myself in… I should investigated this myself," she started to glare, "You should leave now," she snorted as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I really meant harm to you. I don't like this any better than you do."

"Why?" she wouldn't look at him.

"I don't like the idea of the woman who saved my life and probably the lives of my men being behind bars and accused of a very serious crime," he answered in a gentle tone.

She smiled, "Still don't know why I did that…"

"You don't know why you saved my life?" he asked with a hint of confusion.

She laughed, "Yeah… I don't… You are an Imperial soldier and I am a Bounty Hunter. We couldn't be more opposite," she stood up and walked over to him.

"You know what they say about opposites," he smiled.

"They attract," she ran her handcuffed hands up and down the bars, "Tell me Colonel, you trusted me before, are you willing to trust me now?"

"That depends," he gave her a stern looked, "What are you going to do?"

"Wait," she pulled away, "All I ask is give me a few days…"

BOOM! The entire structure violently shook.

"Or a few seconds," she seemed a little surprised.


End file.
